Cullen Men
by RandomTwilightChick2520
Summary: Bella Swan and Maggie Daniels go to college. Cullens are there and they are vampires. Maggie is hiding something from Bella. Bella has a mate, but who is it? And how does Bella find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**_Bella: Yay, I am the star of this chapter!_  
**

**_Me:No, Maggie and you are.  
_**

**_Bella: Shut it!_**

**_Me: Make me, I own you!_**

**_Bella: No you don't, you don't own me or Maggie, Stephanie Meyer does._**

**_Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know but it is nice to imagine!_**

**_Bella: Say it!_**

**_Me: Okay fine. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of the characters, I only own the plot._**

_"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie, I mean you can back out now and go to W.S.U" _Said my dad. He really doesn't want me all the way in California. I am in the back seat of my parents car. We are all headed to my college in California. We had just got on the road and are on our way. _"Yes daddy, I am sure, I will love California." _I say to him. I love my dad, but not even he or my mom could change my mind about which college I go to. He just gives a short nod and lets out a shaky uncertain laugh mixed with a sigh. Okay then, well that didn't take much. He just wants me to be close to him, but he wants me to be happy more.

I grabbed my phone and plugged in my head-phones. I pressed the *next* button until a song that I liked came on. Most of the songs on my phone were One Direction, Maroon 5, Kesha, Lady GaGa, Pink, Neon Trees, Plain White T's, The Wrecker, Carrie Underwood, type stuff. I just kept pressing *next*, because even though I like all of the songs I don't feel like listening to most of them. _American Honey,_ **No,**_ Arms,_ **No,**_ Blown Away,_ **No,**_ Body Parts,_ **No,**_ Breakeven,_ **No,**_ Lights, _**No,**_One Last Kiss,_ **No, **_Angels On The Moon, __**Yes! **_I stopped the button pushing as _Angels On The Moon _by_ Thriving Ivory _came on it is one of my favorite songs of all time. Most songs on my phone I love, some I like, some are okay, and some are my favorites.

I turn sideways in the car and lay my head on the cup holder type thing that has my pillow over it. I got into my pink Snuggie and pulled my blanket over me. My mom has a Chrysler 2012 minivan. Every year she gets a new one, because of Phil and her's jobs. With Phil being a minor-league baseball player, so they have to travel a lot. Also my mom is a substitute teacher, and a babysitter. I have all of my 'belongings' in this car. I am in the very back of the car, the third row of seats. The middle and the trunk like part behind me are packed with all of my stuff. Phil wanted to come, but mom and dad both wanted to ride with me, so he took my car.

Yes, I have a car it is a BMW M6 Convertible in electric blue with sparkles,I love it to. Also I have some stuff in it. Dad would have taken my car if he had actually known where to go, and if he wasn't so insisted on riding in the car with me. I really don't know what the big deal is. I mean really, 'I want to ride in the car with my daughter, even though she will most likely be asleep the whole time, and it will be very awkward because me and my ex-wife will be riding together instead of her with her husband' that's what it sounds like to me. It is only 2 A.M. Because we were in Phoenix, Arizona.

We had to be at the school at 8 A.M. It seems way to early to me, but it is better than having to be up at 5:45 getting ready for high school which started at 6:30. At least here my first class isn't until 9 A.M, that way I can actually get some sleep for once in my life. But ;of course, my classes don't end until 10 P.M.. At least I have 30 minute breaks in between each class instead of 3 minutes to run from floor to floor getting to each hour-long class. Also I like college better because you can sort of pick your classes, and you major and minor.

My major is going to be English and Language Arts, Authoring type material, and my minor is going to be Education mainly English though. I love reading, and writing, and teaching how to read, write, or comprehend. So I pretty much have everything all figured out. I will always be on time with all homework and such, no skipping, no staying out late, have fun but not too much fun. I just hope to god that my roommate isn't one of those 'party-all-the-time-stay-up-way-to-late-and-make-out-with-my-boyfriend-every-possible-second' type girls. I would die if she was, because I am NOTHING like that, at all I have only ever had nine boyfriends throughout all of middle and high school.

One in eighth grade, two in ninth grade, one in tenth, two in eleventh, and three in twelfth. I am not a cheater, they were all at different times, and all different people. Some were cute and smart, some were just smart, some were only cute. Either way, and anyway I was always faithful, and never cheated. I just don't really relate to people my age well, it was sort of weird to date some of them, it felt like I was older than them. Despite the fact that they were always in my grade but older, one or two grades ahead, and five inches to anywhere over a foot taller than me. Only one cheated on me, and it was the one in eighth grade.

Three of them were my friends so it was sort of weird and we broke it off. One was in ninth, one in eleventh, and one in twelfth. Also some were just jerks that were only dating me to cheat of my papers, like literally, the one tenth grader,the other eleventh grade guy, and another twelfth grade guy copied my homework for about two weeks, and cheated of my 9 weeks exams then broke up with me. I don't really have a good history with guys, I think that they are all stupid fat-headed psycho people to tell the truth. Well except my friends, there just psycho.

My phone went off telling me I had a message. Its little annoying 'beep' that went of four times before pausing for about two seconds and going off again three times. I picked it up and pressed the little button on the top of it that turns it on. After doing the password that was really of no use except to keep my mom from reading all of my stories, and getting into my chats with friends, it said _Maggie_. I smiled Maggie is my best friend, and has been since my mother escaped from Forks, Washington with me at the small age of four months old.

She is really pretty and sort of looks like me. She has blackish/brown hair that goes right below her shoulder blades and is really thick and curly. She has a heart-shaped face with thin very light pink lips, dark green almost brown colored eyes, and is tallish. She is 5'2" and is super thin. I am 5'2", have long mahogany brown hair with subtle red highlights throughout it. Maggie has the highlights too. I am super thin, have a heart-shaped face, and chocolate brown doe eyes. I also have full, plump, rosy-red lips.

_Hey girly! Where are you? Are you tired? Are you ready for college? Are you excited? I am! I am so happy we are going to the same college! So how far away are you?-M_

Yup that's Maggie for you, she doesn't know how to ask one question at a time

_Hi! We are where we are, I may or may not be tired, I may or may not be ready for college, I may or may not be excited, Good for you, I may or may not be happy as well, and we are as far away as we are.-B_

That ought to make her mad, she is too hyper for it being 2 in the morning. She needs to take some chill pills, I know she has them...

_Isabella Marie Swan, You had better stop that right now! I WILL JUMP THROUGH THIS PHONE IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME STRAIGHT ANSWERS! And I know exactly what you are thinking, so stop thinking it.-M_

Crap! Busted! Well, since she is already 'mad' why not make her even more mad...

_Margret Jane Elise Daniels, 1)Stop what? 2)You can't do that, its impossible! 3)What am I thinking?-B_

Uh oh, what did I just get myself into?!

_Bella, please be serious... Oh and your thinking that I need to take my 'chill pills-M_

Dang!,busted again!

_Okay Maggie , your good not really you just know me like I know you, Jeez, calm down Maggie! We are almost to Cali. Yes I am tired, or was, now that you're talking to me I am not. Sort of, but I don't know, I hope we are roommate, I wouldn't want a psycho chick(Lol, oh the irony)as my roommate. I guess I am sort of excited, I mean at least I get to sleep in, and be away from my parents. Me two! We are about 8 hours away.-B_

I wrote to her. Not really in the mood to play around any more. I only just now realize that my phone has played through three songs. It is now playing _Little Things _by _One Direction. _I like this song, it is one of their better songs. I have a lot of respect for them after writing a song like this. So yeah and now here comes a text from Maggie.

_Okay, well luv ya sis. Oh are you bringing your car?!-M_

_Of course! Why wouldn't I?!-B_

_OH THANK GOD! My mom and dad said that they think you were so they didn't need to get me one, and also that I didn't need one...-M_

_Oh, I am so sorry Maggie, yeah I am bringing mine It is my baby!-B_

_Of course it is Bella!-M_

I laughed out loud for a total of a minute before my phone started ringing again. I looked toward my mom she was saying something. I couldn't hear her, but her eyes were trained on me. I took out a headphone but left the other in. I looked to her. _"What did you say momma?" _I asked her politely, still laughing a little. Maggie knows me so well mom does to. _"I said..., Is that Maggie you are talking to?" "Yup!" _I say to her. I read Maggie's new text to me, it says

_Do you think there will be some cute guys?-M_

_May;please girl, you know about my past with boys, I ain't cute, and only smart. I have you, I don't need guys. Plus if no one ever flirted with me before in Phoenix, I don't think any one will in CALIFORNIA. Everyone there is tan, thin, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, sporty, etc. I am plain Jane brown hair, brown eyes, pale, clumsy, shortish, and EXTRA thin. Plus three out of nine guys I dated were my friends, three of them only dated me for answers, and three of them were on a dare...-B_

I say using her other nickname that I gave her as a kid. Even now, I am the only one allowed to call her May, and she is the only one allowed to call me,

_Izzy that's not totally true, one of them did it because his friend had to, so technically only two did it on a dare and girl you are way prettier than what you say and think. If I was not straight, I would totally go for you, taken or not ;) -M._

Of course, leave it to Maggie to say something like that. And yes, she is the only one allowed to call me Izzy, she is the one that gave me that pet name, just like I gave her the name May, only she can call me that.

:0 -B

;D, JK (but it is true, girl you fine!) Luv ya sista-M

_Luv ya crazy chick, now get some sleep, we are going to have a lot to do when we get there, also look to your right, HI-B_

I see her read it, and she turns her head. I had moved myself to in-front of the window to see her. Her parents car was right beside my parents' and right behind our car is my car. We both simultaneously leaned forward into the window and kissed it. Both leaving blood-red colored lip marks on the windows. She made us match today. So I was wearing an all Victoria's Secret outfit. Blue-jean shorts that came to right under my butt, a silver tank-top that was skin-tight and came to right above my belly button, and a fire-red long sleeve crop top hoodie that went right past my chest and had a huge v-shaped neckline.

The shorts had a rhinestones design in the shape of a heart with wings on each butt pocket, rhinestones were also on the hem of the front pockets, and going down the sides of them. The tank top cut off right where it did so people had a clear view of my belly button ring, which today was a red diamond heart. The hoodie had rhinestones on every hem line except the one going down the center of the hood, but they were all along the out side of it. I am wearing red high heels. They are about 6 inches high. They have a four-column strip of rhinestones going down the back of thee heel, all the way to the bottom, the also have a bow with the center rhinestoned, and the bows little 'wings' as I call them are also rhinestone-filled.

Yeah, I know VERY sparkly. Well, with dad and mom and Phil, we have a lot of money. Plus I have already published 3 children's I am still getting a ton of money for that. All of that money though goes to gas for my car and my phone bill. I would have to pay money on a car note, but my mom already did that for me, since she couldn't help pay for it. My dad and Phil bought it together brand new, and my mom took care of the full car note within the first 3 months. So yeah, only gas, phone, and whatever extras that I could possibly want for myself to have or do.

Maggie is wearing the EXACT same as me. Even her earrings, tongue ring, and belly button ring, necklace, ring, and bracelet. We each got about seventeen pairs of the same exact clothes and jewelry, make up, all that stuff down to the charms on the bracelets, everything else was designer only jeans, mini skirts, tank tops, crop tops, strapless shirts, shorts, pajamas, and a bucket load of bikinis. I swear I have at least 4 of every color swimsuit, and at least 20 random rainbow-colored or just multi-colored swimsuits, all of them are either solid with bows, or rhinestones of something of the sort, or have random designs covering them.

Since I am super skinny, and only 102 pounds, I don't have to worry about being called fat, or even looking at all fat. I am super skinny, but in a good way, not a bad way. My shorts also had a wide black belt with red rhinestones. All of the ones on my shorts were also red except for the ones on the wings, those were black. My necklace has a huge heart with wings on the outside of them, just like my shorts design. The earrings I have on are just like my necklace pendant. My bracelet is a sliverish/grey color, and it has black and red charms on it. The pattern is one red heart, the a black pair of wings. My tongue ring is a plain solid red stud. My ring is a black heart ring on my right hand ring finger.

We are not technically rich, but our family does have money, enough to get me all designer clothes and shoes and jewelry. To bad money can't buy my way into Stanford.. Oh, Wait! It doesn't have to, because I already got in! Yes that is right. Phoenix, Arizona graduating Class of 2012's valedictorian, ME, and salutittorian, Maggie, are going to Stanford together! YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY! We both pulled back from the windows laughing.

Maggie waved, and I waved back to her, still laughing. MY parents also waved, including Phil whom she waved to through the back window of their car. We both laughed over and over again, Each time we stopped laughing, we would look at the lip-stains, and it would bring us right back to where we were in the beginning. Dad may not have been the happiest, Phil either, because of what I was wearing and for my dad only which school I was going to, but they were all happy that I got into Stanford and was going and was having fun.

I was extremely untired now because of this, but before we even knew how much time had passed it was already 4:30 and our parents made say 'goodbye' and take a nap claiming we would be tired and regret it if we didn't. Maggie and I, both being raised, and in her case born, in the south under the rule of god and Jesus listened to our parents as it would be a sin if we didn't. Well we both laughed when our moms said that at the exact same time, it may be true that we were Catholic and believed in Jesus and god and stuff, but we definitely are not *THAT* religious or our parents wouldn't let us leave the store with these clothes even in our bags, much less let us wear the in public and to a private school.

Needless to say we laughed even more at that, said good-bye through the window, blew each other air kisses, and lay down in the back of our moms' matching minivans. Within a few minutes of laying down I reached over to get my water from the cup holder that was by my feet. Knowing me and my clumsiness, my hand yanked something out of my ear. I looked down to find my phone on the floor of the car with my headphones plugged into it. OH, Yeah. I still had one headphone in.

I picked it up, told my parents goodnight, blew Phil an air kiss out the back window and laid back down. I put the two headphones in one at a time, and slowly laid back down on my pillow, Not even a minute later I am sitting back up. WAIT! I never got my water! I took the cup, took about seven gulps, and laid back down for the 3rd and final time. I turned the music on my phone all the way up to block out any and all sound besides the music.

By some chance, mine and Maggie's theme song came on. _Oath_ by _Cher Lloyd_. It is so true. Because we are best friends, I crashed her dads new car, whenever we laugh we laugh very hard, we are always there for each other, we always would sneak out of our houses, she would always be like 'I don't know', we would get in so much trouble. We drive each other crazy, we call each other lazy, we both sing at the top of our lungs and ride around Phoenix in my awesome new car, that's how close we are. That is exactly why I love her. We are both crazy.

With only good thoughts about what could possibly happen or what is to expect from Stanford, I fell asleep dreamlessly in the back seat of my moms car. We were only five and a half hours away from mine and Maggie's four-year-long future changing experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**_Rosalie: Am I in this chapter?_  
**

**_Maggie: No, you are not that special, I am specialer._**

**_Rosalie: Nu uh, Maybe in Emma's version, but Emma doesn't own us, Stephanie Meyer does, and in her book, I am more important, you are only in Braking Dawn part 2, I am in all of them!_**

**_Maggie: Yeah, a bitch in all of them!_**

**_Me: Yeah, well stop arguing, you both are in this chapter, and Stephanie Meyer owns the original version, I own this. So yeah, Rosalie is sort of right, but oh well._**

**_Rosalie: Ha,ha,ha! I WIN!_**

_"Bella, honey wake up."_ My mom's soft voice floated into my ears._ "Bella, wake up."_ My father said in a voice that said 'I want you to come on, but then again if you don't I can have you all to my self' but in a fatherly way._ "Baby girl? You awake?"_ Phil said to me. Charlie may be my biological dad, and I may love him, but Phil was always more of a dad than him. Phil actually connected with me. And for the first 4 years of my life I thought he actually was my dad..._ "No, go away!"_ I said, my voice sounding soft and melodic even though I was only just waking up.

_"Bella sweetie, listen do your parents."_ Mom 2, or said in her sweet motherly voice. It was easy to love Maggie's family._ "Come on Sweet-pea gotta wake up so we can make it to school on time."_ Dad 3 said, or . He was actually more like dad 2, because my dad and I really don't know each other. To be honest, I call Phil daddy when I am not around my dad. Only because I would call him that when I was little, and he was so happy. He would always be more of a dad than Charlie to me. And even was there for me more, and still is here for me more, than my dad. He is also the only one allowed to call me 'sweet-pea'.

_"I don't wanna."_ I say to him sweetly in my amazingly smooth, for just waking up and being only half awake,voice._ "Well, you heard her Renee lets take her to W.S.U instead, she'll be closer to family and safe."_Dad said sounding satisfied and happy that I said I don't want to. Even though he has no clue that I meant I don't want to get up, and not that I don't want to go to Stanford. NO WAY! I will not give up a Stanford scholarship!_ "No..."_ I said to him slowly trying not to make him feel to bad, but also trying to get the point across to him._ "Well then, get up."_ He says to me._ "Ugh..."_ I groan in response, which still sounds soft and sweet in my voice.

_"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WAKE THE HELL UP NOW!"_ Maggie screamed right in my ear. I jumped 10 feet high, not literally though, and screamed. Still sounds pretty. What is wrong with me? How can a scream that would beat any horror movie scream be pretty?! I don't know but it does. Some how Maggie got all the way in the car,and right next to my ear. And I guess the headphones fell out, or were taken out, of my ears. Oh well_"MARGRET JANE ELISE DANIELS, WATCH YOU LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!"_ Our mothers scolded her.

They hate it when we curse. Even though we are technically adults and can do whatever we want, they are still our parents, and we still respect them and listen to them._ "I'm up, I'm up!"_ I said sitting up slowly and hitting Maggie on the back of the head._ "Don't ever do that again"_ I told her, slightly laughing._ "Sorry moms and dads."_ Maggie spoke. My parents are her second parents. Her dad is first, my daddy, then my dad._ "All is forgiven let's go eat!" _Daddy ,Phil, said. Of course, daddy would be worried about food and not anything else.

_"Um, Phil,Dad,Dad 2, don't you think Maggie and I should get fixed up and look nice and presentable." _I say to them. I guess they just registered what we look like. _"Yeah, we'll go get the table and stuff, what do you girls want to drink, Renee, Stacie Come on." _Phil says. Mom 2 likes Phil better than Charlie. So does Dad 2 and Maggie, and me, and Renee... So all of them leave and Phil gets our order.

We are by ourselves, well except for Maggie but she knows about me calling him daddy. Maggie and I both look to each other and back at daddy and say Root-beer at the same time. We laugh a tiny bit and then both say _"Thank you daddy."_ I say it for real all the time, and Maggie does it as a joke all the time. He laughs and says a quick 'your welcome' before leaving us to get fixed up. I reached under the seat and pulled out three bags full of make-up, hair stuff, and lotion and perfume ans stuff. I sat the stuff on the seat in between Maggie and myself, she immediately went for the make up.

So I put on lotion, deodorant, and perfume. All from a really good perfume store at the mall. All of it is Brittney Spears' new scent. It smells amazing mixed with my strawberry, vanilla, and freesia scent. Everyone says so. Its my shampoo and conditioner are strawberry, so is my leave in conditioner... The vanilla is my lotion, body wash, and deodorant, and freesia is my perfume. Well actually, my perfume is Freesia, Vanilla, and Strawberry mixed. But it is mostly Freesia.

After I did that, I put in some leave-in conditioner and then brushed my hair. After I brushed it all making it semi-flat, I put my extra curl hold spray in. I plugged in this really cool outlet thing that plugs into a car phone charger jack and is like a plug-in. I plugged it in and then plugged a curling iron into it.

My hair is naturally curly, so it will only make it loo even more curly. I put a second coat of the curling spray on my hair and started making perfect ringlet curls. It took all of 10 minutes to get ready. Right as Maggie and I were switching for her to have the hair stuff and smell-good stuff, and for me to have make-up, daddy came out.

_"Hey girls, what would you like to eat?" _He asked us. We were at a Mexican food place, because it is what the guys wanted, and none of the girls minded really. We both looked at each other again and said _"Cheese with refried beans and rice with root beer, chips, and cheese dip! OH, yeah. Please and thank you daddy." _He smiled and said _"No problem princess. or should I say princesses."_ Me and Maggie smiled and he went to tell them our order.

Maggie sprayed her bubblegum perfume and put on her matching perfume and lotion. She then plugged in a flat-iron and started using it. She also used leave-in conditioner, and a type of flat-iron spray, but she also used hair spray... Meanwhile, I started using all of the make up I needed to.

I didn't need much, I am naturally beautiful, but I feel weird without it since a mishap in seventh grad... So yeah. I pulled out concealer and base. After applying both, I put on some bronze powder to make me more tan, but not too much, because then it would look weird. Pale skin, tan face... I then put on a little bit of blush, but not too much because knowing me, it would only make me 20 times redder when I do blush for real.

I redid my black and silver eye shadow, and put on some chap-stick, vanilla flavored. Then I put on lip liner and my flaming red lip-stick. I also added my, again flaming red, lip-gloss to give it extra shine. I made sure everything was in order, put my phone and credit card in my back butt pocket, and we stepped out of the car.

Every pair of eyes immediately turned on us. Who wouldn't want to look like us?! I would if I were some one else that is for sure. I mean we are drop-dead gorgeous. And us being in California and being somewhat pale adds to the beauty. I smirked and just kept walking. Even our parents were looking at us. I mean, they would to just to make sure no one messed with us. I mean, yeah a police, and another police and a minor-league baseball player that is also a security guard. That would be intimidating, but our moms wouldn't. Well, not by look any way. They are very intimidating, and can have a guy scarred to death within minutes of walking up to them if they were hurting us.

I hooked my arm through Maggie's we both walked sassy, shaking our butts extra, but inconspicuously to every one except our selves. We laughed quietly and slowed down just a bit, only to tease the boys. It was funny to see some of their faces. Especially considering some of them were no older than 14, and Maggie and I are both 19. Yeah, their moms weren't so happy that they were looking at us like this. Some people said, in what they must have though was a whispering voice, but really wasn't, that we were sluts or whores or hoes, but really? Why, it is more than wearing a swimsuit and we are in CALIFORNIA for crying out loud. I mean, like get real people. Would you rather me wear a bikini? Didn't think so.

When we got in the restaurant, some people's jaws dropped. And they varied between 13 and about 42. Boys and girls both. We walked right up to our table, and sat down. We all talked and laughed through out our entire meal. It tasted amazing and was actually really cheap. With that we were on our way to college. The moms decided to be nice parents after a while and a lot of begging from us through text, and really amazing puppy-dog faces to the dads, Maggie and I were riding there in my car.

When we got outside, we ran to the car and not suprising at all, only of course because I am in the heels, I didn't fall once. We got our stuff that we needed out of our parents car and put them in mine. I jumped in the driver's seat and Maggie got in the Passenger's seat and buckled up. I started the car and turned my music all the way up. The first song that came on was utterly convenient. It was Katy Perry's California Girls. We started singing it.

I pulled out of the parking lot and put on my sunglasses. They are black with a silver heart and red rhinestones on each side. Maggie's were the exact same... Yay! We started singing it, and our parents laughed. My mom and Phil were in her car, and Maggie's were in theirs. My dad was in his blue dodge ram that I forced him to get. Some one else was paid to drive it here for him. He had a lot of my stuff in the back of his truck also. Literally I have seven suitcases in my mom's car, not to mention thirteen duffel bags. In my dad's truck, I have at least twenty suitcases full of clothes...

They were all smiling at how much fun we were obviously having as we started singing.

_Greetings loved ones_  
_Let's take a journey_

_I know a place_  
_Where the grass is really greener_  
_Warm, wet and wild_  
_There must be something in the water_  
_Sippin' gin and juice_  
_Laying underneath the palm trees_  
_The boys_  
_Break their necks_  
_Try'na to creep a little sneak peek_  
_(at us)_

_You could travel the world_  
_But nothing comes close_  
_To the golden coast_  
_Once you party with us_  
_You'll be falling in love_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sex on the beach_  
_We don't mind sand in our stilettoes_  
_We freak_  
_In my jeep_  
_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo_

_You could travel the world_  
_But nothing comes close_  
_To the golden coast_  
_Once you party with us_  
_You'll be falling in love_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Tone, tan_  
_Fit and ready_  
_Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy_  
_Wild wild west coast_  
_These are the girls I love the most_  
_I mean the ones_  
_I mean like she's the one_  
_Kiss her_  
_Touch her_  
_Squeeze her buns_

_The girl's a freak_  
_She drive a jeep_  
_In Laguna Beach_  
_I'm okay_  
_I won't play_  
_I love the bay_  
_Just like I love LA_  
_Venice beach_  
_And Palm Springs_  
_Summertime is everything_

_Homeboys_  
_Bangin' out_  
_All that ass_  
_Hangin' out_  
_Bikinis, zucchinis_  
_Martinis, no weenies_  
_Just the King_  
_And the Queeny_  
_Katy my lady (yeah)_  
_Lookie here baby (uh huh)_  
_I'm all up on ya_  
_Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)_

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_(West coast, west coast)_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)_  
_California girls man_  
_I really wish you all could be_  
_California girls_  
_(Californiaaa)_

We sang the full song rocking and having fun. We laughed so hard at the end. I love my car almost as much as I love my parents and Maggie. We are best friends, and NO ONE or NOTHING has, can, or ever will separate us. The next few songs were random, but good, songs that we liked and then, of course that one came on. We were less then two minutes away from the school. So we would be pulling in singing to our theme song. Oath by Cher Lloyd, the song that has been true to us since the second it came out.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remembers  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

_I'll never let you go  
Whoa, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

_Oh oh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know  
Yeah oh_

_Whoa, this is my oath to you  
Whoa, wherever you go just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a featherWhoa, this is my oath to you_

Everyone in the whole student parking lot was staring at us. The only ones that even came close to as hot as us were a group of five people with an adult and three girls and three boys. They were also staring at us. Everyone, with heavy disbelief. The group of five and the adult were all really cute. The other three girls look like Barbie dolls, and the guys, well they were you average college jocks. But those six people... CUTE! I slowly turned off the car, put fixed my sunglasses on my eyes, fixed my ring, made sure my tattoo was visible on my lower back, and that my shirt was over my belly button ring, and my shorts were right under my huge 'ghetto' butt so it some what showed it. I was drop-dead gorgeous! Cuter then the two groups of three and the one group of six. Definitely.

Maggie and I slowly stepped out of the car. Once we were fully standing, I put my phone in my butt pocket and Walked to our parents cars, that were conveniently across the lot, which meant that everyone got to see us walking and being awesome. Our butts shaking a little more than they normally do, but still people don't notice us trying. All the girls looked at us, well more like glared at us, with jealousy and hate and longing to be us in their eyes, while all the guys looked at us with lust and want. Even all the adult men and women did that, well except our parents, who had looks of pride, because such amazing people could be their daughters, were on their faces.

When we got to them I started grabbing some of my twenty-nine suitcases, and thirteen duffel bags and twenty-one carry on bags/purses. Everyone gasped at how many bags I had, because I had gotten all of the bags out first then started to carry some. But, the group of six, the guys were all looking at the two girls with amused faces, the pixie-like one was LITERALLY jumping up-and-down and squealing clapping, and the blonde was doing a mini-happy-dance, and smiling. They both looked excited, but the pixie one more.

I made up nicknames for them. The black-haired pixie-like short girl, is 'Pixie', the tall statuesque blond, would be 'Barbie', the really tall, super muscular, guy with short brown hair and dimples would be 'Teddy-Bear', the other really tall second-most-muscular, super cute guy with blonde curly hair that went right past his ears would be 'Goldilocks' and the bronze/copperish colored hair semi-tall and least muscular guy would be 'Penny'. The adult one had blonde hair was about as muscular as Goldilocks, and was also about his height, maybe a bit taller. He had on a 'Professor Cullen' name tag. Great, he is a teacher... He would be called 'Cutie-Cullen'!

I walked over to the dorm room doors and then it hit me. I looked back at all the 'Perfect Group', or the group of six, and saw they had NO bags at all, they all had the same phone as me, the Samsung Galaxy S-3, and they all had amazing cars. The cars each had them standing in-front of it, and it was obvious to tell whose was whose. Cutie-Cullen had a black Mercedes S55 AMG, Teddy-Bear had a silver Jeep Wrangler, Goldilocks had a dark green, almost black, Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, Penny had a silver Volvo C30, Pixie had a Porsche 911 Turbo in yellow, and Barbie had the same car as me! She had a BMW M6 Convertible in red! FANCY!, but were are their bags?!

I walked into the school and went up to the stairs by Maggie. She was standing there. As soon as I got to her she said _"Hey chicka did you notice those six people staring at you as we walked by you? All the guys, even the adult, 'Professor Cullen' I think, was staring at you with lust, and the girls were well, Happy to watch us!" _I looked at her like she had grown two heads. Then I looked back through the huge glass school doors to the 'Perfect Group' and saw exactly what she said.

OH well! I just smirked at them, flipped my hair, and walked over to my parents. We got our dorm room placings. Maggie and I looked at each other, worried and hopeful, then looked to our room numbers. SHIT! Maggie's room was three rooms away from mine! Now I am going to have some random weirdo for a roommate. Just, Perfect!

My parents looked at us sadly, they all know how much we wanted to room together. I just hope that Maggie and I's roommates aren't to bad. I would feel bad if I had a good roommate, but she didn't, or the other way around I would be pissed and jealous, but happy for her, sort of. Not even half way up the stairs someone calls _"Miss. Daniels, we are sorry, but you have the wrong room key" _She runs to him and grabs the other while practically throwing the one she has at him. She runs up to me, then looks at mine, while I look at hers, It is the same number!

_"Yay, we have the same room!" _We both scream, our parents now looking pleased, content, and happy, while slight sadness showing on their faces. Awww, they will get over it. We are not children any more, we are adults. Nineteen-year-olds at college. We don't need our parents around us all the time any more. We still need them, yeah, but not around us all of the time. We don't love them *THAT* much.

When we got to our dorm, there were... four beds... That is... weird. Normal college dorms only have three beds, so why is there four... Oh well, I pick the one in the right corner by the window, and Maggie got the one in the left end corner by the closet. So the other two people would have to sleep on the las two, or the third person can pick one, or maybe there is no third or third and fourth person, maybe it is for us, but just bigger. I don't know, but just incase...

When our parents came in they gasped and pointed at some thing. It was a door, then they smiled like crazy. It was a hall-way. I walked down it, there were name tags on everything, on each side, there were two bathroom, and two HUGE closets. The name plates read _Bella Swan _on a bathroom, and a closet, _Maggie Daniels _on a bathroom and closet on one wall, and on the other it had two names, one each on a bathroom and closet, _Rose Cullen, _and _Ali Cullen. _That is weird, the same last name as the professor.

Then on the beds there were also name tags, on mine that I picked, it had my nick name just like the bathroom and closets, Maggie's did to. Our parents were grinning like crazy. They did this, we ran up and hugged them all in a HUGE group hug. We thanked them each a thousand times, then put all of our stuff up in the closets, Mine was a HUGE walk in closet, and was about twice the size of Maggie's. It was perfect, and fit all of my stuff that didn't go in the two eight-drawer, chest-of-drawer's that belong to me. All of my stuff fit perfectly. I had my all Pink-Silver-and-Black stuff set up, then they walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just want to tell everyone, I will not have a review limit or anything, as long as people read this story, I will continue to write it. Second, I have changed the summary and the characters on the book settings, but the story will remain the same. And, third, I just want to know if I should make the Cullen's vampires or not.****  
**

**Here is my reply to my review from 'Guest',**

**First of all, thank you. Second I get exactly what you are saying and I agree with you. I will just say, that it will change later on in the story, and that the way they act and such is not really... Well, not really real. It is sort of an act and you would have to read to find out. Third, they are not that thin as you think, it is just that where I stand in weight and most of my family and friends, that it would be fairly small, but they are each at lest 135 pounds or so. Again the way Bella acts is not truly her.**** Thank you for the review and I am grateful that you are offering such useful tips and such. You will not be disappointed.**

**Thank you to those who read, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**_Alice: Yay, I am in this chapter._**

**_Me: Yes, Ali-Cat, you are in this chapter._**

**_Emmett: What about me, hot-stuff, am I in this chapter?!_**

**_Me: Yes, you make yourself very VERY noticable in this chapter._**

**_Carlisle: What ab-_**

**_Me: STOP! Every one will be in the chapter okay. Now let Jas do the disclaimer so people can read._**

**_Jasper: Emma is cool, but Stephanie owns all of us! (Even Emmett, sadly)_**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chp._**

_"Hi, My name is Alice Cullen, and this is Rosalie Cullen, my sister!" _Shouted the little Pixie that we saw in the parking lot. _"But, you can call me Ali, and maybe her Rose." _I looked at her again. She is really pretty. Just like me, really exactly like me. Rosalie also. Or, should I call her Rose? I don't know, but for now, just Rosalie. Ali looked at me and then ran up to me and hugged me, and Maggie both. I looked at Rosalie, and so did she. Ali said _"Come on Rose, just be a little nice at least" _

I looked over at her and saw she was playing with her manicured nails and paying no attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maggie doing the same thing. With out even knowing Maggie and I both just blurted out, _"Are you gunna' stop being a bitch?!" _She looked us up-and-down before turning to Ali and smirking. Then she walked up and hugged me and Maggie. _"Finally, some one besides Ali who will stand up to me, I like you two, I am Rosalie Cullen, You can call me Rose, I am a Sophomore with my twin, Jasper Cullen, our brothers Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen are Juniors, and Ali is a Freshman."_

Wow, they have a lot of people in their family. Two sets of twins, and Ali. Well, I broke Miss. Ice-Queen-Barbie-Doll herself because of my outspoken personality. That is probably hard to do considering she is slightly intimidating with her height and looks to me, but probably about twenty times more scary around others. Ali and Rose were both looking at mine and Maggie's clothes for about forty-three seconds, and then they started smiling.

I looked at them confused. Ali said, _"You are both sooo ca-ute I love you outfits, you look amazing, no one else but Jessica, Lauren, and Angela even try to dress like that, but they look like sluts, it looks amazing on you, you are sooo pretty, like a Barbie doll, and you make up and hair is cute, and yayyy, I can play Bella Barbie yay!"_

All in one breath? Wow, she really is a hyper pixie. How did she know my name?! "_I looked at the tag on all of your stuff, and it is rhinestoned onto your phone, and on the bed your standing by." _Oh, that makes sense. Well, I am pretty dumb today. Wait I didn't say that out loud did I? Oh well, whatever, so now for them to get set up. But, where are all of their bags and stuff. I guess Rose must have noticed how confused I was because she said "_Oh, we are already set up since we have our dad as a teacher and I was here a year ago. We always come like, a week or so early." _

Oh my gosh! Who the heck is their dad? OH MY GOD! Their dad is Cutie-Cullen?! Oh no, this is NOT good. I don't know why I am reacting like this, it is only a teacher. Right, it is because he is the most HOT teacher in the WHOLE WORLD! He is like a god, but thirty times better. And then try imagining that times five and you will know what he looks like. It is beyond words! But he is probably like forty-five or fifty-four or somewhere between. That is just... Weird, considering I am 19 years old.

Well, at least I know that they have brother that will probably be available to me. Or maybe not, but I don't care. There is still the other group of three really cute guys. Not as cute as the 'Perfect Family', which is now 'Cullen Clan', but still somewhat cutish. Not as cute as I expected but... Not all men can be as handsome as models now can they?

Then three boys came in. They were Teddy-Bear, Penny, and Goldilocks. I was super shocked. Well, not 'super', but still shocked. I mean, I was pretty sure that they were Ali and Rose's brothers, but this is... WOW, to real. They are almost as hot as Cutie-Cullen. The huge guy, Teddy-Bear, came up to me and kissed my cheek, and said _"Hey babe, I am Emmett Cullen, the hot one, but you can call me Em" _I giggled. What the hell, _BELLA SWAN DOES _**NOT**_ GIGGLE_! I thought to my self. This is weird...

Then Penny came up and kissed my hand, as Em went to say 'hi' Maggie. I blushed a deep red that riviled my lip-stick and lip-gloss both. _"Hey gorgeous, I'm Edward Cullen, Em's twin." _And walked away to say 'hi' to Maggie also. What the HELL is wrong with these Cullen men? They act all flirty around me and then just say 'Hi, My name is...' to Maggie. Well, at least that is what Em and Goldilocks did. Edward though, he went up and kissed her forehead and got all.. 'musshy'.

Goldilocks came up to me after Maggie was done with him and he brushed my bare stomach noncholantly as if it was nothing that had ever really happened, and then kissd half-on, and half-off my lips. I smirked as I turned my head to meet his lips full on. He said to me after our 'little' kiss, _"Hey darlin', I'm Jasper Cullen, you can call me Jazz" "I WILL, call you JAS." _I said to him. Jas sounded better than Jazz. Well, to me it did. Then he said _"Okay, but I will call you tease" _I laughed, yeah right, 'I' am the tease. CLEARLY the Cullen's are all beautiful, and very teasing.

Then, of course, because it is just my luck, Cutie-Cullen walks in and looks at me. And he smiles a smile that could do MANY things that I should NOT do with and-or to a college professor. He says _"Hello, Bella and Maggie, I am their father Carlisle Cullen, I am a professor also, for the Public speaking class." _Oh, my, god! My mom signed me up for that class thinking I was to SHY. So now, I have to deal with a whole class period of one and a half hours with Cutie, I mean, Professor Cullen teaching me how to be 'social'.

_"Um, hi, Professor Cullen." _I say to him softly. Great, I am shy in front of him, and him only... well him and the other Cullen's. WHY, WHY, WHY! I guess Maggie gets how embarresed I am, because she says 'hi' and starts talking to him telling him stuff. Then I hear something that makes me want to stab her. _"Bella isn't normally shy are you Bells?"_ And even though it doesn't really sound that bad, it really is, especially when every one around you is older than you. Well, Alice might not be older than me... Well, for the sake of this, she is older than me, and so is everyone else.

_ "Um, no n..not really"_ I say slapping myself mentally, I NEVER stutter, she is going to call me out on it too, what you want to bet, she does. She is just like that, common Maggie. She finds the thing you never do and then points it out, she is very outgoing, just like me. Nothing passes by Maggie, and she will call me out on it, or anyone else even if it is a teacher, no matter how public or private it is._ "She also doesn't normally stutter."_ And there it is, Maggie being... Well, Maggie being Maggie and making a point.

_ "Yeah, must just be 'college jitters'." _I say, my face as red as a tomato. Blushing to where my lips are as red as my cheeks, Carlisle just smirks, as do all the other guys. What is wrong with me? Last time I checked, nothing, nothing at all was wrong with me. Maybe it is them. Yes, I blame my sudden shyness, sudden blushing, stuttering, all of that is because of one simple two-word phrase, four men. Well, three Young adults, and one man, but technically, four men...

The Cullen Men.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next

Ali, Rose, Maggie, and I all were all laying on our beds, watching 'Adventureland' with Kristen Stewart who, surprisingly, looks a lot like me. We had just now watched 'Snow White and the Huntsman' with her in it to. She was actually a really good actor in these two movies. But, I have heard that she was in a bunch of other movies too. She was really good in that movie 'Panic Room'. We have also watched abduction. I LOVE that movie.

All of the girls had played truth or dare, and the one time I had actually picked truth, they asked if I would rather kiss Emmett, Jasper, or Edward. I, not really knowing what to say, blushed and looked at Maggie. Who smirked and said 'Totally Edward'. I don't know what is wrong with her. Ever since she saw him, she has been infatuated with him. Like to the point I think that, in the seven-and-a-halfish hours they have known each other, she has set up a spy camera in his room that goes to her laptop and other devices.

I might like Jas and Em and Edward, but not *THAT* much. I think they are cute, Yeah, but I am not obsessed with any of them. Now, Carlisle though, is a TOTALLY different conversation. STOP IT! I ordered myself, being like a hormonal teenager, which I technically was, toward a college professor was definitely NOT the smart thing to do. I could get in trouble, so much trouble... Trouble that I could not even think about. So I did the easiest thing. I didn't think about it. The situation, or even The Cullen Men at all.

I had spoke up a few seconds later telling the others that we should change into our pajamas. They all agreed, so we went to our closets and got our outfits. I had a feeling when ever I got into the closet, it was weird. I have always liked clothes, but it like tripled when my first foot stepped past the doorway. I have never felt this strongly for my adorably cute clothes. I practically jumped when I had finally found a cute tank top with matching boy shorts.

I looked super cute, well, without meaning it to sound too vain anyway. I am cute, but I am not the cutest person in the whole world, I m sure Someone is cuter than me Somewhere, I just haven't found them yet, unless *them* counts as Rose and Ali. Then, yeah, I have found someone, because those two are adorabler and cuter and prettier and smarter and pretty much everything-er then I am.

WOAH! Where did that come from, they are not! I am the cutest, funniest, prettiest, smartest girl in the world. I thought to my self. I made a mental note to myself that I should 1) never doubt myself, and 2) find out why the voice in my head, that I thought came from my conscious , sounded so...unlike me.

Well, after that had all gone down, I just laid down in my bed, tired and worn out, just wanting the day to end and for myself to fall asleep quickly. I just want to rest, fall asleep, and rest my body. So, that is exactly what I did. I said goodnight to all the girls as they got into their beds, and then after getting 'good-nights' and a 'love you' from the girls, I turned over. After clicking off my lamp of course, and willed myself to fell asleep. Within about ten minutes, I had done exactly that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next

Beep, Beep, Beep...  
Beep, Beeeep, Beeeeeeeep

Is it just me or does that ANNOYING growing sound will stop if I start feeling bad. And the sound, It keeps getting longer, and even louder. WHY WON'T IT SHUT UP! It keeps getting longer and louder. Shut up. I thought. Beeeep... No? Oh well, okay. UGH! Beep, beep, beeep, beeeep! If I hear one more-

Wait a minute. That is my alarm clock. Okay then. So I just rolled over to face my nightstand and picked up my phone off of it. I pulled it to me, but I for got that it was plugged into the charger, so it pulled on it. And, of course, because it is 'Just My Luck' not only does my phone snap away from me and land on the floor, but also my iPod touch that was on underneath my phone, and plugged in as well, fell on the floor with a loud 'THUD'.

The first thing I notice, is that no one else is awake. At first, I feel like going up to them and waking them all up, but then I remember that this isn't high school. Everyone doesn't classes at the same time. And mine, unfortunately are earlier than anyone else's. At seven o'clock, I have to be outside of my English. lit. class. Then it get over at 8:30. After that, I have advanced math, then world history. After that, I have 'Preschool/Daycare Training Classes'. It is with employ's and student's children.

Then, I eat lunch or what ever, and be back at 2:30. At that time, I have only two more classes which are life science, and then my last class of the day, of course, would be the infamous 'Public Speaking Class'. The one that will be my own personal hell on earth, because of none other than, Professor Cullen. The one that will drive e crazy. I think my mom did this to me on purpose. It will be thought that I DO need this class, because I will get nervous around him and stutter and be all clumsy and stuff. UGH!

I guess that is my new favorite word, I use it for everything. UGH! I jut wish that he wasn't so... HOT! I went to take a hot shower and to get ready. It is only 5, so I will have time. My hair might not be totally dry, but I will be ready. I bent down and got my phone and iPod. Then I went to my bathroom, which was all decorated to match my bedding, and st my stuff down on the counter. I opened the shower curtain and turned the water on hot, but not to hot, just mainly hot.

Once it was all heated up, I peeled out of my clothes and stepped in to the water. I was relaxed instantly. It felt nice to have a nice shower before anyone else was awake. The amazing thing, the walls are sound proof. I grabbed the hand rag that I had set on the edge of the tub and lathered it up with my body wash. I scrubbed it all into my body and then rinsed it all off. I sat on the edge of the tub next and reached over to get my razor. I picked up my shaving creme and lathered it on to my legs.

After I had shaved from my waist down, I did my under-arms quickly. Then I picked up the shampoo and put it in my hands, I lathered it up as well, then scrubbed it into my scalp. After that, I got the conditioner and put it into my hair, and gently massaged it in. Then let it sit for a few minutes. To relive boredom while waiting for the conditioner to get done, I grabbed my toothbrush, put some tooth-paste on it and brushed my teeth till they were even whiter.

Times up I told my self after five minutes of having the conditioner in my hair. I went to rinse it out, and on the floor outside of the tub, I saw my conditioner bottle. That is not right, I turned around to look where I had put the conditioner only to see shampoo there, and body wash where the shampoo was put. I felt my hair, I was bubbly and foamy. Conditioner doesn't foam and bubble. Uh-Oh, I washed my hair with body wash and shampoo, not even conditioner at all. So I rinsed the shampoo all the way out, and then I put in my CONDITIONER, for real this time.

After yet another five boring minutes of waiting, I rinsed out the conditioner and got out. The first thing I did was wrap up in a towel, the next thing was see what time it was, good only 5:25. I pulled out a blow dryer and plugged it in. It was turned on high, and pointed at my hair in 0-10 seconds. I thoroughly dried my hair from top to bottom. I pulled out my designer 'ISO' flat iron next, and made my hair flat as a board.

I put hair spray, and spray to keep your hair flat, in my hair so it would stay flat and down and ca-ute. I did my make-up next, but went for a more natural look. I did a tiny bit of eyeliner, some light pink lip-gloss, and a little bit of creme colored eye-shadow along wit light brown mascara. Then I went to pick out my outfit. I had an impossibly small urge in the back of my mind to wear... Plain Jeans and a Sweatshirt.

I heard a sound like someone had moved around on their bed. It was normal, so I brushed it off. After all, every one moves in their sleep. The little urge kept saying forget about it, wear the sweatshirt and jeans...In less then two seconds though, it was gone and replaced by images of all of the adorable clothes in my closet. There was so much to chose from. I finally decided on Black skinny jeans, pink pumps, a hot pink tube top with a black belt around the waist, and a black lacy flower pattern hoodie.

I grabbed a granola bar and ate it, then I brushed my teeth again. None of the others were up yet, as expected, so I just thought to my self. At 7:50, I walked out the dorm room with my purse filled with books, notebooks, my laptop, and my phone. I made my way to the first period class room and sat at the desk the teacher assigned to me. With that, I began my terrible college work classes for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella- Thanks a lot Emma, you put me in the most boring place in the world. SCHOOL!**

**Me- You'll get over it.**

**Bella- I like Stephanie better!**

**Me- Who is Stephanie, I own you!**

**Bella- NO YOU DON"T STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

**Me- I know... sadly...**

**I am thinking of doing a Jasper/Bella fanfic. Tell me what you think please. If three or more people would like that, then I will give a full summary/preview of it on this story. Enjoy chapter 4!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4**

"Blah, Blah, BLAH!" I transferred everything the teacher was saying into that one word. Because all of it was BORING! I love school, and it normally pleasures me to be learning useful things, but this is plain torture. really don't think that any of this stuff will ever be used. "Blah, Blah, Blah!" I mentally saw the teacher doing that too.

Like he would just stop in the middle of a lesson, dead in between a sentence, and come over to my desk and scream 'Blah,Blah,BLAH'. That is how mean he is. I laughed inwardly when the picture of him doing that popped in my head. Then, all of a sudden, I started mentally singing Blah, Blah, Blah, by Kesha. I love that song.

"Miss. Swan, would you like to tell us what is _SO _funny that you just had to interrupt my class?" The teacher practically screamed at me. Who the Hell does he think he is, yelling and screaming at me like that?! Oh HELL to the NO! Wait... Uh-oh. Not good.

_Shit! _I thought to my self, _Why can't I ever say or do things _IN _my head like I think I do?!_ "Um, no sir." I say and go back to writing everything he says down. What surprises me the MOST, is that this is ENGLISH LIT. class. My favorite subject of all, and the stupid teacher, Mr. Miller, is ruining it.

"We are going to do a review of Compound/Complex sentences, it will be a test and it will be the first three grades you get, there are three pages." Mr. Miller says. I am shocked, the first day and three tests, not quizes, tests. I will ace all of them. I learned this in fourth grade. I was in gifted classes learning seventh grade skills.

Okay, I thought, bring it. Then I, for real this time, laughed in my head. He passed back the papers, set a 30 minute timer and said 'Go'. The first sentence on it was, _I baked a cake, yet the others still have to learn how to bake theirs. _, to easy. The ', yet' makes up the Compound part, and the 'How' is the Complex part.

I did nine others that were on that page, some being only compound, some being only complex, some being both, some being simple... It was easy, and so were the other two pages. 15 minutes later I was done before anyone else. I put my name in my fancy hand writing _Isabella Swan _on all of the papers and turned them in.

Not even five minutes later I heard Mr. Miller announce "Miss. Swan, 100, 100, 100. On all of your test good job, you may read for the rest of class." I didn't even look up, I knew I got a one-hundred on all of them, they were easy. I went back to my seat and pulled out my book, 'Hush,Hush' by Becca Fitzpatrick. It was the very first one.

I have heard about this book, and it sounds like a good one, so I decided to try it.

**Preface**

_** Chauncey was with a farmer's daughter on the grassy banks of the Loire River when the storm rolled in, and having let his gelding wander in the meadow, was left to his own two feet to carry him back to the chateau. He tore a silver buckle off his shoe, placed it in the girl's palm, and watched her scurry away, mud slinging on her skirts. Then he tugged on his boots and started for home.  
Rain sheeted down on the darkening countryside surrounding the Chateau ed Langeais. Chauncey stepped easily over the sunken graves and humus of the cemetery; even in the thickest fog he could find his way home from here and not fear getting lost. There was no fog tonight, but the darkness and onslaught of rain were deceiving enough.  
There was movement along the fringe of Chauncey's vision, and he snapped his head to the left. At first glance what appeared to be a large angel topping a nearby monument rose to full height. Neither stone, nor marble, the boy had arms and legs. His torso was naked, his feet were bare, and peasant trousers hung low on his waist. He hopped down from the monument, the ends of his black hair dripping rain. It slid down his face, which was dark as a Spaniard's.  
Chauncey's hand crept to the hilt of his sword. "Who goes there?"  
The boy's mouth hinted at a smile.  
"Do not play games with the Duc de Langeais," Chauncey warned. "I asked for your name. Give it."  
"Duc?" The boy leaned against a twisted willow tree. "Or bastard?"  
Chauncey unsheathed his sword. "Take it back! My father was the old Duc de **__**Langeais. I am the Duc de **__**Langeais now," He added clumsily, and cursed himself for it.  
The boy gave a lazy shake of his head. "Your father wasn't the old duc."  
Chauncey seethed at the outrageous insult. "And **_your_****__****__** father" He demanded, extending his sword. He didn't yet know all his vassals, but he was learning . He would brand the family name of this boy to memory. "I'll ask once more," he said in a low voice, wiping a hand down his face to clear away the rain. "Who are you?"  
The boy walked up and pushed the blade aside. He suddenly looked older than Chauncey had presumed, maybe ven a year or two older than Chauncey. "One of the devil's brood," he answered  
Chauncey felt a clench of fear in his stomach. "Your a raving lunatic," he said through clenched teeth. "Get out of my way."  
The ground beneath Chauncey titled. Bursts of gold and red popped behind his eyes. Hunched with with his fingernails grinding into his thighs, he looked up at the boy, blinking and gasping, trying to make sense of what was happening. His mind reeled like it was on longer his to command.  
The boy crouched to level their eyes. "Listen carefully. I need something from you. I won't leave until I have it. Do you understand?"  
Gritting his teeth, Chauncey shook his head to express his disbelief-his defiance. He tried to spit at the boy, but it trickled down his chin, his tongue refusing to obey him.  
The boy clasped his hands around Chauncey's; their heat scorched him and he cried out.  
"I need your oath of fealty," the boy said. "Bend on one knee and swear it,"  
Chauncey commanded his throat to laugh harshly, but his throat constricted and he chocked on the sound. His right knee buckled as if kicked from behind, though there was no one there, and he stumbled forward into the mud. He bent sideways and retched.  
"Swear it," the boy repeated.  
Heat flushed Chauncey's neck; it took all his energy to curl his hands into weak fists. He laughed at himself, but there was no humor. He had no idea how, but the boy was inflicting the nausea and weakness inside him. It would not lift until he took the oath. He would say what he had to, but he swore in his heart he would destroy the boy for this humiliation.  
"Lord, I become your man," Chauncey said venomously.  
The boy raised Chauncey to his feet. "Meet me here at the start of the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. During the two weeks between new and full moons, I'll need your service."  
"A...**_ fortnight_**?" Chauncey's whole frame trembled under the weight of his rage.  
"**_I am theDuc de Langeais!**_"  
"You are a Nephil," the boy said on a sliver of a smile  
Chauncey had a profane retort on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it. His next words were spoken with icy venom. "What did you say?"  
"You belong to the biblical race of Nephlim. Your real father was an angel who fell from heaven. Your half mortal," the boy's dark eyes lifted, meeting Chauncey's. "Half fallen angel"  
Chauncey's tutor's voice drifted up from the recesses of his mind, reading passages from the Bible, telling of a deviant race created when angels cast from heaven mated with mortal women. A fearsome and powerful race. A chill that wasn't entirely revulsion crept through Chauncey. "Who are you?  
The boy turned, walking away, and although Chauncey wanted to go after him, he couldn't command his legs to hold his weight. Kneeling there, bliking up through the rain, he saw two thick scars on the back of the boy's naked torso. The narrowed to form an upside-down V  
"Are you-fallen?" he called out. "Your wing have been stripped, haven't they?"  
The boy-angel-whoever he was did not turn back. Chauncey did not need the conformation.  
"This service I'm to provide," he shouted "I demand to know what it is!"  
The air resonated with the boy's low laughter._**

**Chapter 1**

Ring,Ring,Ring,RING!

I got cut off, and snapped the book shut, but not before one sentence caught my eye on the chapter one page. And even then, it was mainly only one word. My breath halted, and I felt like laughing. _Welcome To Human Reproduction (**Sex**)_

The bell that indicated class was over and we had three minutes to get to our next class went of. I jumped up, boo in hand and walked out of the door. I walked straight to the honors math class and went in. The teacher asked my name, told me her name was Mrs. Ross, and told me to sit in the back. Thank god, i like college teachers somewhat, at least they put me in the back, and not the front like in high school.

Mrs. Ross told us a ton of stuff about her, then asked some stuff about us. I spoke of me and where I am from and stuff. I found out that she hada daughter that was two, and a six year old son. Her daughter's name is Paris, and her son's name is Quinn. They look just like her, from the pictures I am seeing on her desk. I am the only one in her class that is in the Daycare class.

She is my second favorite so far. Mr. Cullen is my favorite out of all of them. He is smart, nice, HOT, and.. Cute. So, yeah he is my favorite, even though he teaches my LEAST favorite class. Which, this year, will probably be my all time favorite class in the world. But not because of him or anything... Okay then..

I had to take some three tests also in her class just like in first period. It was all fairly easy 7th grade skills, pre-algebra. The questions were mostly like easy ones about varibables, and less-than or equal-to or grater-than. Also there was unit pricing, unit rating, easy, easy, easy. I knew before even starting it, that this was gong to be easy.

I just sat there in my desk. Quietly working out each of the problems represent on the page. These even looked like seventh grade tests. Well, with the justifying each question, underlineing key words, showing your work... It was easy enough. Once I was finshed, I put the class period, date, my name, and time on the paper.

After going through all of my answers in my mind and checing them, I walked it up to Mrs. Ross' desk and she smiled. On my way back to my desk I saw the group of eight people that think they are everything, and hot. When really, they are not that cute at all. Well except for like 4 of them. I know two of the four cute ones, Jane and Kate.

I hear a sigh and looked up to see it came from one of the prissy girls that thought she was hot, but it was really only the make-up. You could see the blemishes on her face no matter how much of that stuff she puts on it. "Miss. Swan, good job, you have gotten one hundreds on all of your math tests."

Well, I think I did rather well then it was easy, I told you so Bella! I made one-hundreds on all of those also, so that is good. I already have 'A+' averages in two of my five classes. Good, I need the good grades. You have to go to school and get good grades to teach at a school, and tell children they have good grades.

When I was done with that, and I had talked a little bit to Mrs. Ross about Paris and Quinn, I just went back to my desk to read. About an hour of reading later, the bell was ringing telling me to, pretty much, just get out of this class and go into my other class. The class that will torture me more than anything.

Social Studies/World History. It is going to be the death of me, and I bet the teacher, Mr. Smith, wasn't going to make it any better. I was probably going to end up in the front row, with one of the Cullen's huge ego's next to me and Mr. Smith was going to be terrible and the class will KILL me.

Or, at least, that is what I think will happen. And it is highly likely. So, with the heavy doubt of the class making my so far happy day miserable. I walked in and told him my name politely. He told me to go to the very back, far left corner, YAY, and he said that no one else will sit in the back row by me. YAY! And he was actually polite back to me and sounded sorry that I was all alone.

We had, Yet Again!, three more tests. The only difference, this time they were all in one, 15 question, 5 per test, and it was going as three test grades. The questions were simple and I got done with them fairly easy. With questions that were mainly about like the Silk Road, the Ice Man, and the African Slave Trade, again 7th grade things, it was quickly done with.

I turned in the papers, and Mr. Smith said all 100's and some girls and some boys, from my other classes looked at me like I had about 30 heads. It isn't like that would make you self-conscious... I just ignored as best as I could. The girls were a part of that huge group of boys and girls that look like they are plastic Barbie doll wannabe's.

Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Leah, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Jane, are the girls, and then there are the boy's Eric, Tyler, Mike, Ben, Seth, Jake, Paul, and Jared. They make up the group I call the 'wannabe's.' They aren't as cute as Maggie, Ali, Rose and I are. Well, except for Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Jane.

The guys aren't as cute as the Cullen men either, only Jake, Seth, Paul, and Jared. And they just barely pass the 'As cute a the Cullens+Maggie+Bella' mark on the board. The invisible board that I drew, of course, and that is saying something. I never compare anyone that isn't EXTREMELY cute to me and if I am comparing them to me...

The bell rang, for the fifth time, telling me 'Go eat lunch!' So, I went hurriedly back to my dorm and dropped off everything but my phone. Which I threw in my butt pocket and walked out. Maggie was still asleep, and Ali and Rose were gone... I grabbed my keys as well, I ran down to my car and drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next

I went to wash my hand in the little resturaunt's bathroom. I had just gotten done eating and was washing my hands so my car wouldn't get all sticky. When I first looked in the mirror, I saw myself, but it didn't look lie... me. I was different, dressed different, taller, tanner, this person wasn't me.

I had a thought in the very back depths of my ever going mind, it was constantly saying, No, go change! You are not this.. this slut. GO CHANGE!

Just then I saw a flicker of what looked like a person run past the window on the other side of the bathroom, by the sinks. Not even two seconds later it ran back the other way. Ran? I don't know, probably. Flew, Maybe?! I still don't know, either way it was fast. I shook my head as if it would change what I just saw.

Maybe I was just hallucinating, just college stress, trying to be on top does that to you. Yeah, thats what I am going to say. It is just stress, and I am seeing things. I turn back to the mirror, and feel like jumping up and down. Bella, you are sooo cute! My mind thought to me.

Just like earlier in my closet, I went from hating all of the clothes and what I was wearing, to loving it all. Oh well, just stress, I love myself. You are awesome, and the best, smart, cute, funny, and A-Maz-Ing! Woah. Where did that come from. Stress.

I ran out to my car, not literally, and started it up, it was 2:15, good, 15 minutes. t only takes about 10 to get there from here, then 5 to get my bags, and get to class. This will all work out fine. I turned on the radio, not even two minutes later it was turned off. Nothing good was on. Nothing good country, or pop, only Justin Bieber, adds, and Johnny Cash. Oh well.

I pulled into the student parking lot by my dorm and ran up to my room. Maggie was still 'sleeping' so I just dropped my bags, again, and grabbed my school things. I ran out of the dorm with the key, my binder, my 'book-bag', and my phone. I went straight to the daycare training part and went in to the class full of little kids. Here we go, I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Paris- Yay, Miss Bella is going to take care of us!**

**Quinn- I like Miss Bella already**

**Me- It is because of me. I own you two!**

**Gabby- Stephanie Meyer owns Miss Bella though.**

**Me- I know.**

**Adam- Guys, it is not 'Miss. Bella', it is Belly!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**- I have made some slight changes. First off, Bella will not have a science class. Only because I absolutely hate science, and she should be in biology. I am not that good at science, and I really don't feel like looking at my notes just to write a chapter with science type things in it.**

**- I have also changed that the Preschool/Daycare class will be after lunch. So it will be English, Math, History, Lunch, Preschool/Day care, Public Speaking. **

**- The Preschool/Daycare class will be four hours long, then back to the speaking class which is an hour and a half like the rest of the classes.**

**Chapter 5, Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5!**

I walked into the class room and saw about 30 little 2, 3, 4, and 5-year-olds. The teacher, Mrs. Amanda, had them all sitting in a circle. It looked like they were all very good children. The other ids in the class that were my age were all looking at them with wondering eyes. There were 10 of them. Ten older kids, 30 little kids...

There were also 10 rooms attached to the main class room. They each had the doors closed, but each door was decorated. It was varied from zebras and other animals, to yellows, greens, blues, pinks, reds, and pretty much any color, also numbers, letters, anything.. kid-like pretty much.

Mrs. Amanda made us all sit in a circle around the children and she called roll. Then she made us introduce ourselves. Everyone went around saying their names. Marissa, Lucy, Nikki, Ashley, Kristen, Elizabeth, Nora, Ever, and Haven. They were all girls, yeah, and I was last.

"I am Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella, I am 19, and I love little kids." i said to them. Everyone else had said something of the sort. Except for, everyone else was twenty-three or older... Mrs. Amanda had given us a piece of paper to look at. It was the 'Preschool Rules'

It basically just told us how to take care of them, what to do in situations that may occur, how to handle them if something of the sort happens.. Then she said, "Okay girls, I will be assigning you each three children to attend to. You will each get one of the branching off rooms. This is the only class I have, so feel free to make the room you are assigned feel like it is really yours. Add whatever you may like, or the children. You will each get three children from different age groups. I will call them out to you."

Then she started calling names out, some were unique names, some were common, some strange, all different. I was paying very much attention incase something happened to any of the children, mine or not, I would know which one is which.

"Bella, you will be the only student with six children because of the standards you will see. Also you will have the largest room with a nursery. There will be two little babies, twins, girls. Also two sets of brother/sisters. We didn't want there to be only one boy/girl while all the others have only boy/girl, and no mix. It seems somewhat unfortunate that you are the youngest with the most children, but you are the most qualified.

So, you have Paris Ann Ross, two years, Quinn Lee Ross, six years, Adam John Weber, six years, Gabby Jill Weber, two years, and Aurora Lilly Fawn, and Clara May Fawn, who are each only six months old and they are twins that were slightly premature, so be careful" Okay, wait, where are the twins?

"Um" i started to say, but she cut me off. They are already in the room with your name on it, right now they are in the break-off nursery section of your room. They should be asleep. Their dipper bags have everything you need in them. Good luck to all of my students, to all of the children, behave, and be nice."

"No promises," a little boy of eight named Conner spoke. How rude, I am glad my children aren't like that. Hopefully my children will be amazingly polite like I have seen from them. I grabbed up Paris and Gabby and put them on either hip, while Adam and Quinn walked in front of me laughing and talking about hot wheels.

One we got in the room, I shut the door easily, set down Paris and Gabby, asked for Adam and Quinn to sit down also, and then spoke. "Adam, Quinn, do you think you two big boys could watch your sister while I go get the twins?" They looked like they had won the lotto with their smiles so big they reached past their eyes.

A chorus of 'Yes Miss. Bella' and 'okay' resonated back and they turned around to play with their sisters as if they were the most precious thing in the whole world. It was so adorable. I slowly got up and walked into the nursery. It had all pink and bows and flowers and unicorns. Truly perfect for such adorable babies.

They were the cutest things in the world. Blonde hair, pale skin, golden honey topaz looking eyes. They were the definition of perfect. But isn't that how all adults see beautiful children? Yes, yes it is. All children were adorable and amazing to me. They weren't asleep though. They were just laying there, as still as a board, eyes open, not moving at all except for to blink and breath.

How odd. I thought to myself. I slowly bent down to pick them up, one at a time. And I did just that. I picked up the little six month old babies. They each had their names written across everything they owned. One crib had in big hot pink letters Aurora, and the other in big baby pink letters was Clara.

As soon as I had both of them in my arms, I walked back into the, I mean my, class room. What saw, was the most precious thing in the whole wide world. Adam had Gabby in his arms, and Quinn had Paris in his. I quickly grabbed my digital camera with the babies in my arms and snapped three pictures.

One was of all of them for the teacher, my desk, and both parents, the next was of only Quinn and Paris, for Mrs. Ross, and the last was of Adam and Gabby for their mother. I smiled and walked in. They had loving looks on their faces, as if they would do anything for their sisters.

It made me so happy. I walked over to the computer and plugged the camera in. I let it sit and load while I went over to the little group of children that was the best children I have ever met, so far. I love these little kids after only five minutes. "Hi Miss Bella, Sissy's wanted to play, so we play peek-a-boo!" Adam says loudly, but not loud enough to wake up the girls.

Wow, he is amazing with little babies. Quinn too, "Yeah, Paris is funny Belly she made us all laugh!" He called me Belly? Um... "Oops, I am sorry Miss. Bella, I called you Belly!" he laughed. "No sweetie, it is okay, I like that name." I said trying to make him feel better, he looked like he was about to cry before I had said that. "Really?" he asked sniffling.

"Yes, really" I said to him, I set the babies down in their little Bumbo floor seats from 'Babies "R" Us'. They were both pink and each had a little cover on it. Both seat covers were completely pink fur. The difference was one was a baby pink, and the other was hot pink. I am guessing the light pink is Clara's and the hot pink is Aurora's.

I went to put them down, and saw that on the back of each was a name. On the baby pink one, in hot pink letters was Clara, and on the hot pink one, there was baby pink letters spelling Aurora. I was right. These people, the parents, must really spoil these babies rotten. It sure looks like it.

I set all of the children in a circle, the babies on either side of me, then Quinn and Adam, and then Paris and Gabby. They were all sitting and waiting patiently. "Okay, tell me about you guys." I spoke to all of them. They looked at me, and Adam and Quinn smiled, as did Paris and Gabby, even though I am not sure Gabby and Paris even knew what I was saying.

"I am Adam John Weber. I am six, and I like blue." Adam said to me. Gabby spoke next "I is Gabby, I two, I like purple." She said, but 'purple' sounded like puwple and 'like' was wike. She sounded so cute. This is why I love little kids, some of them anyway. They are polite and act very nice. I'm going to have to brag about these children. Even the babies are amazing little girls so far.

"I am Quinn Lee Ross. My mommy is Mrs. Ross, she teaches Math. I am six, I like green" Quinn said. That made me laugh to myself, the way he said it was hilarious. He was like all sophisticated and for a six-year-old, it was hilarious to me. "I'm Pawis, I am two. I wike wed." Paris said smiling. I smiled back at them.

"So, what do you little ones want to do?" I asked them. They all said something different from coloring, to you read to us, to playing with trucks, to and playing dress up. I said that there was only one way to decide fairly. They all shouted quietly 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. I laughed and said nope in a childish voice.

I went to my desk, picked up a piece of paper and wrote down a number 7. I then spoke, "Okay, everyone pick a number between 0 and 10." At that moment I was glad that the mat we were sitting on had the Abc's going around the outside, and 1-10 going around the inner circle. They all looked at it and I said, "Quinn you first, then Gabby, then Adam, then Paris."

Quinn said "I pick six!" Gabby said "Two!" Adam said "Nine" and Paris was about to say three, but then she said "NO! Seven!" I laughed. Lucky little girl. So, I went over to the book shelf and picked a childish book. Hmmm... what to pick, what to pick.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next

I looked around the room. It was now and hour and a half into the class. I had read The Very Hungry Caterpillar, 's Green Eggs and Ham, and Goodnight Moon. The children were asleep now, the babies in their cribs, the children on their cots with their sleeping bags and pillows. I read goodnight moon to them last, then sang a lullaby for them to fall asleep to.

They are all like little angels. Sweet, they are loving to their little sister and older brothers and the babies. The boys are funny, the girls like little pixies. This is my second favorite class, then Math, then History, then then English. My favorite was still, and always going to be, Speaking.

I remembered about the pictures and ran quietly to the computer. I picked those three, and printed a bunch of each. Two for the my teacher, two for me, and four for each sets of parents. For the parents a set for the mom and dad both, and for every one it was one color, and one black and white.

I went on the back of each picture and addressed them. On all of them, I put all of their first and last names, and the date and time. Then on the ones of the different families, I put the names and time and date. I went out to the main class and up to Mrs. Amanda's desk. "Sweetie, is something wrong?" "No," I said, "I just wanted to give you these, one of each, black and white and color, is for you, the other ones are for the parents."

"Wow." She said breathless. "What?" I asked wonderingly. "The children, those brothers and sisters, they.. they have never, EVER, gotten along. Never could even stand to be near their siblings. That is why I put both pairs in your class, because the boys and girls get along well, bu not the brothers with their sisters."

I was shocked. I don't think I heard her right. Those little angels didn't get along?! "Um, they haven't?" "No, I have had to call their parents from the classes sometimes just to break up the sibling's fights. That is amazing, Bella. I was going to try to switch you with one of the other for some older only girls with only three children class, but you have this well under control." She spoke.

"Wow, um yeah, thanks. They all behave really well, and they are all very sweet to each other." I say to her. She leans into her desk, closer to me. "Want to know a secret?" she asks me. "Sure." I say back. "Every other person in this class has been with the Ross' or with the Weber's, but they have always gotten what you would call 'fired' having complaint from the parents about their children fighting and coming home with bruises."

"Wow," I say. "Okay, well I will go back now, want to be there when they wake up." She looks at me confused. "Wake up?" Oh, yeah well they are having nap time, it is what the daycare I worked at as a teen did." I say. She looks disbelieving. She stands up and goes to my room.

"Well, I must say Bella, you are amazing, NONE of these children would ever go down for a nap. NONE of them, including the babies. I will let you get back to work, oh and you have 3 100's." She says, I walk in my class room, and she walks back out to hers.

Well, I thought, only a little while before they wake up, then we will color, then learn the Abc's. Yep, I have it all planned out, and with these kids, it will go smoothly, and just as planned. So, I grabbed my book and began to read.

**Chapter 1**

**_I walked into biology and my jaw dropped. Mysteriously adhered to the chalkboard was a Barbie doll, with Ken at her side. They'd been forced to link arms and were naked except for artificial leaves placed in a few choice spots. Scribbled above their heads in thick pink chalk was the invitation:  
_ ** _**-**Welcome To Human Reproduction (Sex)-  
**At my side Vee Sky said, "This is exactly why the school outlawed camera phones. Pictures of this on the eZine would be all the evidence I'd need to get the department of education to ax biology. And then we'd have this hour to do something productive-like receive one-on-one tutoring from upper-class guys."**  
_

_**"Why, Vee," I said, "I could've sworn this is the class you've been looking forward to all semester." Vee lowered her lashes and smiled wickedly. "This class isn't going to teach me anything I don't already know."**_

_**"Vee? As in virgin?" "Not so loud." She winked just as the bell rang, sending us to our seats, which were side by side at our shared table. Coach McConaughy grabbed the whistle swinging from the chain around his neck and blew it. "Seats, team!" Coach considered teaching tenth-grade biology a side assignment to his job as a varsity basketball coach, and we all knew it.**_

_**"It may not have occurred to you kids that sex is more than a fifteen minute trip to the back of your car. It's science. And what is science?" "Boring," some kid in the back of the room called out. "Only class I'm failing," called another. Coach's eyes tracked down the front row, stopping at me. "Nora?"**_

_**"The study of something," I said. He walked over and jabbed his index finger on the table in front of me. "What else?" "Knowledge gained through experimentation and observation." Lovely, I sounded like I was trying out for the audio of our text.**_

_**"In your own words." I touched the tip of my tongue to my upper lip and tried for a synonym. "Science is an investigation." It sounded like a question. "Science is an investigation," Coach said, sanding his hand together. "Science requires us to transform into spies."**_

_**Put it that way, science almost sounded fun. But I'd been in Coach's class long enough not to get my hopes up. "Good sleuthing takes practice," he continued. "So does sex," came another back-of-the-room comment. We all bit back laughter while Coach pointed a warning finger at the offender.**_

_**"That **WON'T **be part of tonight's homework." Coach turned his attention back to me. "Nora, you've been sitting beside Vee since the beginning of the year." I nodded but I had a bad feeling about where this was going. "Both of you are on the school eZine together."**_

_**Vee kicked my leg under our table. I knew what she was thinking. That he had no idea how much we knew about each other. And I don't just mean the secrets we entomb in our diaries. Vee is my un-twin. She is green-eyed, minky blonde, and a few pounds over curve. I'm a smokey-eyed brunette with volumes of curly hair that holds its own against even the best flatiron. And I'm all legs. like a bar stool. But there is an invisible thread that ties us together; both of us swear that the tie began before birth. Both of us swear it will continue to hold us for the rest of our lives.**_

_**Coach looked out at the class. "In fact, I'll bet each of you knows the person sitting beside you well enough. You picked the seats you did for a reason right? Familiarity. Too bad the best sleuths avoid familiarity. It dulls the investigation instinct. Which is why, today, we are creating a new seating chat."**_

_**I opened my mouth to protest, but Vee beat me to it. "What the crap? It's April. As in almost the end of the year. You can't pull this kind of stuff now." Coach hinted at a smile. "I can pull this stuff clear up to the last day of this semester. And if you fail my class, you will be right back here next year, where I'll be pulling this kind of stuff all over again."**_

_**Vee scowled at him. She is famous for that scowl. It's a look that does everything but audibly hiss. Apparently immune to it, Coach brought his whistle to his lips, and we got the idea. "Every partner sitting on the left-hand side of the table-that's your left-move up one seat. Those in the front row-yes, including you, Vee- move to the back."**_

_**Vee shoved her notebook inside her backpack and ripped the zipper shut. I bit my lip and waved a small farewell. Then I turned slightly, checking out the room behind me. I knew the names of all of my classmates... except for one. The transfer. Coach never called on him, and he seemed to prefer it that way. He sat slouched one table back, cool black eyes holding a steady gaze forward. Just like always. I didn't for one moment believe he just sat there, day after day, just staring into space. He was thinking **something**, but instinct told me I probably didn't want to know what.**_

_**He set his bio text down on the table and slid into Vee's old chair. "Hi. I'm Nora" His black eyes sliced into me, and the corners of his mouth tilted up. My heart fumbled a beat and in that pause, a feeling of gloomy darkness seemed to slide like a shadow over me. It vanished in an instant, but I was still staring at him. His smile wasn't friendly. It was a smile that spelled trouble. With a promise.**_

_**I focused on the chalkboard. Barbie and Ken stared back with strangely cheerful smiles. Coach said, "Human reproduction can be a sticky subject-" "Ewwww!" groaned a chorus of students. "It requires mature handling. And like all science, the best approach is to learn by sleuthing. For the rest of class, practice this technique by finding out as much as you can about your partner. Tomorrow, bring a write-up of your discoveries, and believe me, I'm going to check for authenticity. This is biology, not English, so don't even think about fictionalizing your answers. I want to see real interaction and team work." There was an implied **Or else**.**_

_**I sat perfectly still. The ball was in his court-I'd smiled and look how well that turned out. I wrinkled my nose, trying to figure out what he smelled like. Not cigarettes. Something richer, fouler. Cigars. I found the clock on the wall and tapped my pencil in time to the second hand. I planted my elbow on the table and propped my chin on my fist. I blew out a sigh.**_

_**Great. At this rate I would fail. I had my eyes pinned forward, but I heard the soft gliding of his pen. He was writing, and I wanted to know what. Ten minutes of sitting together didn't qualify him to make any assumptions about me. Flitting a look sideways, I saw that his paper was several lines deep and growing.**_

_**"What are you writing?" I asked. "And she speaks English," he said while scrawling it down, each stroke of his hand smooth and lazy at once. I leaned as close to him as I dared, trying to read what else he'd written, but he'd folded the paper, concealing the list.**_

_**"What did you write?" I demanded. He reached for my unused paper, sliding it across the table toward him. He crumpled into a ball. Before I could protest, he tossed it at the trash can beside Coach's desk. The shot dropped in. I stared at the can a moment, locked between disbelief and anger. Then I flipped open my note book to a clean page. "What is your name?" I asked, pencil poised to write.**_

_**I glanced up in time to catch another dark grin. This one seemed to dare me to pry anything out of him. "Your name?" I repeated, hoping it was my imagination that my voice faltered. "Call me Patch. I mean it. **Call me**." He winked when he said it, and I was pretty sure he was making fun of me.**_

_**"What do you do in your leisure time?" I asked. "I don't have free time." "I'm assuming this assignment is graded, so do ma a favor?" He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. "What kind of favor?" I was pretty sure it was an innuendo, and I grappled for a way to change the subject. **_

_**"Free time," he repeated thoughtfully, "I take pictures." I printed **Photography **on my paper. "I wasn't finished," he said, "I've got quite a collection going of an eZine columnist who believes there is truth in eating organic, who writes poetry in secret, and who shudders at the thought of having to choose between Stanford, Yale, and... what's that big one with the '**H**'?"**_

_**I stared at him a moment, shaken by how **dead on** he was. I didn't get the feeling it was a lucky guess. He **knew**. And I wanted to know how-right now. "But you won't end up going to any of them" "I won't?" I asked without thinking. **  
_

_**He hooked his fingers under the seat of my chair, dragging me closer to him. Not sure if I should scoot away and show fear, or do nothing and feign boredom, I chose the latter. He said, "Even though you'd thrive at all three schools, you scorn them for being a cliche of achievement. Passing judgement is your third biggest weakness."**_

_**"And my second?" I said with quiet rage. Who was this guy? Was this some kind of disturbing joke? "You don't know who to trust... I take that back. You trust-just all the wrong people." "And my first?" I demanded. "You keep your life on a short leash." He said smoothly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. "Your scarred of what you can't control."**_

_**The hair at the nape of my neck stood on end, and the temperature in the room seemed to chill. Ordinarily I would have gone straight to Coach's desk and requested a new seating chart. But I refused to let Patch think that he could intimidate or scare me. I felt an irrational need to defend myself and decided right then and there I wouldn't back down until he did.**_

_**"Do you sleep naked?" he asked. My mouth threatened to drop, but I held it in check. "You're hardly the person I'd tell." "Ever been to a shrink?" "No," I lied. The truth was, I was in counseling with the school psychologist, Dr. Hendrickson. It wasn't my choice. And it wasn't something I like to talk about. "Done anything illegal?"**_

_**"No." Occasionally breaking the speed limit wouldn't count. Not with him. "Why don't you ask something normal? Like... my favorite type of music." "I'm not going to ask anything I can guess." "You do **not **know what kind of music I listen to." "Baroque. With you, it's all about order, control. I bet you play... the cello?" he said like he pulled the guess out of thin air.**_

_**"Wrong." Another lie, but this one sent a chill rippling down my spine. Who was he **really**? If he knew I played cello, what else did he know? "What's that?" Patch tapped his pen against the inside of my wrist. Instinctively, I pulled away. "A birth mark." "Looks like a scar. Are you suicidal, Nora?" His eyes connected with mine, I could **feel** him laughing. "Parents married or divorced?" "I live with my mom."**_

_**"Where's dad?" "My dad passed away last year." "How'd he die?" I flinched. "He was-murdered. This is kind of personal territory, if you don't mind." There was a count of silence and the edge in Patch's eyes seemed to soften a touch. "That must be hard." He sounded like he meant it. The bell rang and Patch was on his feet, making his way toward the door.**_

_**"Wait," I called out. He didn't turn. "Excuse me!" He was through the door. "Patch! I didn't get anything on you." He turned and walked toward me. Taking my hand, he scribbled something on it before I thought to pull away. **_

_**I looked down at the seven numbers in red ink on my palm and made a fist around them. I wanted to tell him there was no way his phone was ringing tonight.I wanted to tell him it was his fault for taking all the time to question me.I wanted a lot of things, but I just stood there looking like I didn't know how to open my mouth. At last I said "I'm busy tonight." "So am I." He grinned and was gone.**_

_**I stood, nailed to the spot, digesting what had just happened. Did he eat up all the time questioning me on purpose? So I'd **fail**? Did he think one flashy grin would redeem him? **Yes,** I thought. **Yes,he did**. "I wont call," I called after him, "Not-ever!" **_

_**"Have you finished your column for tomorrow's deadline?" It was Vee. She came up beside me, jotting notes on the notepad she carried everywhere. "I'm thinking of writing mine on the injustice of seating charts. I got paired with a girl who said she just finished lice treatment this morning."**_

_**"My new partner," I said pointing into the hallway at the back of Patch. He had an annoyingly confident walk, the kind you'd find paired with faded T-shirts and a cowboy hat. Patch wore neither. He was a dark-Levi's-dark-henley-dark-boots type of guy. **_

_**"The senior transfer? Guess he didn't study hard enough the first time around. Or second." She gave me a knowing look. "Third times a charm." "He gives me the creeps. He knew **my **music. Without any hints whatsoever, he said, 'Baroque'" I did a poor job of mimicking his low voice.**_

_**"Lucky guess" Vee said. "He knew... other things." "Like what?" I let go of a sigh. He knew more than I wanted to comfortably contemplate. "Lie how to get under my skin," I said at last. "I'm going to tell Coach to move us back."**_

_**"Go for it. I could use a hook for my next eZine article. 'Tenth Grader Fights Back.' Or better yet, 'Seating Chart Takes Slap in the Face.' Mmm. I like it" At the end of the day, I was the one who took the slap in the face. Coach shot down my plea to rethink the seating chart. It appeared I was stuck with Patch. For now.**_

Just then, at the end mark of chapter one, Gabby comes running up to me at my desk. "Belly, I hungwy." I looked at the clock, then at her. I picked her up and looked at the little 'Rules Chart' thingy. It said that children may have a snack time. But they must bring it, or I must provide it. I have enough extra to get them something. I went from my desk and just as I did Adam and Quinn woke up. Then Gabby said 'Snack Time' effectively waking up Paris.

I asked the boy's to watch the girls, and made sure the twins were sleeping. I went out into the main classroom and asked Mrs. Amanda if there was anywhere I could go quickly to buy some snacks for the kids. She said there was a little dollar store down the road on campus. She also told me she would watch my class for me quickly.

I thanked her, grabbed my wallet and phone, and shoved them in my back butt pocket. I left all of my books and things by my desk. And I only grabbed my key out of them. I also went and got my sunglasses. I walked out of the campus doors and saw some stupid dude waving me down like I was a puppy. I could imagine him saying 'Come here Buster. Here puppy. Tsk tsk tsk' clicking his tongue. I laughed out loud.

He was not as big as Emmett, but not as small as Edward. He was about medium sized. He had red hair and freckles. He looked stupid in ripped up jeans and an old baggy T-shirt. The first thought that popped into my head as I turned my car on had me laughing to the point that my eyes were watering.

_'Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down clothes, you must be a Weasley.' _I recalled Draco Malfoy saying in Harry Potter and the Sorceress Stone. He looked little and sort of weird in the first one, but the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and 2, he looked hot in. They were all so little in the first one. It was sort of funny, because I went to see the Deathly Hallows Part 2 at midnight the night it came out, but right before I went, the first one was on our t.v in our home movie theater.

Said guy that I was talking about was wobbling over to my car, obviously drunk. He was trying to weasel his way into me, and he looked like a Weasley. Oh the irony. I quickly pulled out of the lot remembering I was on a timed schedul. And that I had my teacher watching my class.. I ran into the store, my car still running.

I pulled out a ten and a one dollar bill. I grabbed the first five things I saw that would be good foor little kids. Some SpongeBob and some Dora gummy fruit snacks boxes with twelve packs of each in them, two HUGE boxes of animal crackers, two packs of fruit roll-ups, two bags of iced animal cookies, a ,once again, HUGE box of gold fish, and a box with six packs of peanut butter crackers and six packs of cheese crackers.

Before I left I made sure no one was allergic to anything that I might get. And they werent, so I went up and put all of the snacks on the track and paid for it. I grabbed the three bags, ran out to my car, set them in the passenger seat and sped off to the school. When I got there, I put my sunglasses on my head, and threw my keys in one of the bags.

I ran all the way back to the class room, the I slowed down to a walk and entered my room. The kids were all fighting with each other, the boys pulling the girls hair and the girls hitting them, the boys against girls. I walked in and they slowed down the fighting a bit, but didn't stop completely. I rustled the bag slightly on purpose to get their attention. They stopped at once.

I told them all to sit in a circle or no snacks, with authority but still nicely. They happily listened. I went and looked for _my_ teacher. She was no where in sight. I couldn't find her anywhere. Weird. Okay then, I looked in each of the other classes, nope. Oh well. She isn't here, but I am back now and the kids are okay.

I walked back into my class, but left the door open. They were sitting in the same little circle as they were before. I had them wait one more second. The babies were crying, but when I picked them up, they stopped and looked up at me happily. I brought them out and sat them down. We were in the same order we were in before nap time. I spoke out 'Okay, now I bought some snacks, and we are going to play a game to get them."

They nodded. "First off," I said, then pulled out each snack I had bought, setting them up in a row in the middle of the mat, "Does everyone like all of the snacks?" They all nodded and I said okay. I told them the game. "Okay, here is the game. This is how it will go each day at snack time. We will play a game, that is chosen with a spinner, and the winner will get to pick the snack for that day." I asked if anyone didn't like the idea, and they all said no.

I walked over and saw an empty white spinner like for twister. I grabbed it and a sharpie. I walked back over to the circle and sat down. I asked what kinds of games they would like to have on it. Adam, of course, said 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', Quinn shouted, quietly as not to harm the babies, 'Inky Pinky Ponky', Gabby said softly and shyly 'We could drawl names out of a hat', I smiled at her I like that idea, and Paris said 'You pick a number and whoever is closest wins'.

I liked all of them, so I wrote them all down with the black sharpie on a board, leaving one space, the fifth space, empty. I asked if they liked the idea of drawing straws from a cup, and the one with the longest straw wins. hey quickly nodded, and some said 'yes'. I smiled and wrote 'Draw Straw' on the last empty space. Then I went and dug in my desk, grabbing a stack of paper, probably about 30-40 pieces. I put them on the empty book shelf.

I got two cups out of my bag, no idea how they got there, and got the little fizzy wires. I got four of the wires all yellow, a neutral color, and cut them different lengths. Then I ripped off four identical pieces of paper and wrote one name on each. I threw the straws in one cup, and the names in another. I put them on my desk, right behind my spot in the circle.

I told them tat I would spin it first, then It would go by your first initial of your first name. I stood up and went over to the dry erase board and wrote down 1) 2) 3) 4) 5). I wrote their nickname for me 'Belly' by the 1. Then I asked who would be next. Adam raised his hand and said 'me'. So I wrote down his name by the 2.

Then Gabby said she would be three as the Quinn and Paris were figuring out who was next. 'Gabby' was put after the three. "A,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,g,k,l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y,and.z" I hear Paris and Quinn singing together. It was so funny but cute. Paris shot her hand up, as did Quinn, then Quinn made me burst into a fit of laughter.

He started wiggling his hand in the air and saying "I'm number five!" Over and over again. So I put Paris after number four, and Quinn after number five. So I went back to the spinner and spun it. It landed on the draw a name. It was Paris. She said she wanted the gold fish, so I got some little paper bowls out of the cabinet and filled them half way.

I went into the babies bags and found a bottle in each. In the bottle was a warm dark pink substance, pink milk maybe? I don't know, but if it is what the mother feeds them, then who am I to judge, they look very healthy to me so... I went back into the room and the kids were still eating their snacks, I set down the babies.

I grabbed my chair out from behind my desk and pulled it over in front of the book shelf so I could have a good look at all the kids while feeding them. I grabbed Clara and Aurora and the bottles. I silently gave them their bottles. My arms around their necks supporting them, and my hands holding the bottles with them. Carefully not choking either of them. I smiled.

Just then Mrs. Amanda, Mrs. Ross, Angela, and Tanya came running in the door. I looked confused. Why were they all out of breath? Why was Mrs. Ross here? Why were Angela and Tanya here? All of these questions piling up. Oh, The kids were fighting when I got back, Mrs. Amanda was gone. Mrs. Ross is their parents, but what about Angela and Tanya?

Just then Tanya asked my question for me, "Why are we here and not in class if this is how they are?" What was she talking about? "Yeah, Mrs. Amanda you said they wouldn't stop fighting?" Angela spoke, why was _she_ here also? "This doesn't look like fighting," Mrs. Ross spoke, now I know why she was here.

"Mommy!" Adam and Gabby run up to Angela. Oh, that is why. Wait, Angela is only 21. She just turned that age this year, as did Adam with his being six. That means Angela had him at sixteen! Wow, wait what about Ben Weber.. oh, he is their father. "Hey babies, mommy has to go back to class, I will see you after that okay?" "Okay mommy." They say.

"Just look at the time, I should be teaching. By children, I will be back soon I love you." Mrs. Ross tells Paris and Quinn. They wave bye, and now is only left Tanya. She must be the babies' mother. She walks up to me and kisses each of her children, then says 'Thank you' with a genuine smile. Well, that wasn't expected from the 'Ice-Princess', she would be the queen, but no one beats Rose.

She then turned away, scowled at Mrs. Amanda and left for class. Mrs. Amanda just left, confused and went back to her desk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next

After snack time, the kids colored and played candy-land. We cleaned up while they sang the Barney clean up song. Then I let them watch the wiggles until their parents came to pick them up at 4:00. I was now walking into my Public Speaking Class. Nervous as heck not really knowing why. _Oh you know exactly why. _The annoying little voice in my head said. Shut it. I growled back to the voice, knowing it was right.

I asked 'Mr. Cullen' where to sit, he smirked when I called him 'Mr. Cullen' and not 'Carlisle'. I really couldn't scene as to how it would be inappropriate in class. He pointed me to the very front desk in the middle row of the class. HOW COULD HE?! And the desks weren't even the 'table-with-partners' desks, the were middle school type single desks, Great.

He just told us once everyone was in the class room, that we would have to write a little front and back essay on our selves to turn in. He then asked for all the freshmen to stand up. I stood up, embarrassed. I heard no noise. He planned this, didn't he?!

He then said to me, as there were no other freshmen in his class, that I would have to, also, write another two page, front and back, essay on myself for only him. Awkward... So, I got to writing. I did the one for the whole class to hear first, so no one would get nosy and if they did they would only see what I was going to read anyways.

I kept writing all the non-personal things about me. And when the bell rang, I packed everything up, and went straight to my dorm, I dropped everything off except for my phone, wallet, and keys. I went to a little coffee shop out side of the school grounds, and texted Maggie telling her where I was. She, of course, replied that she was in class.

I stayed in the place until eleven, it was way past 'curfew' that mom had set and I drove back to the dorm. My paper was finished and everything was done. All the girls were asleep already, so I quickly just put on some pajamas. Put all my stuff either on my night table, or under the bed.

I put my head phones into my iPod touch and put on my 'Slow Songs' playlist. I turned it on full blast and rolled over in the completely dark room and closed my eyes. No later than five minutes after, I was out like a light, not even knowing what song was on last, only that there was some song playing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella- Why am I so stupid?**

**Maggie- I don't know.**

**Rose- Do I get to be in this chapter?**

**Alice- Yeah, we weren't in the last two chapters meany!**

**Me- Blame Stephanie, not me.**

**Alice- Why, you own this story.**

**Me- Yeah, but Stephanie owns the Twilight series, and all of the characters in it. I only own Aurora, Clara, Gabby, Adam, Paris, Quinn, and all the teachers except Carlisle.**

**I want to say thank you to all of the people, reading, reviewing, following, favorite-ing, putting it in a community... I am very happy to be as successful as I am with this story. I really appreciate it. As for the review, they are all great. Weather they are mean, nice, degrading, sweet, they are all helpful and taken to heart. So thank you to those who do review and everyone else as well.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*C.M.**

My alarm didn't go off! CRAP! Now I am going to be late! I could have swore that I had put it to go off every day of the week except for the weekends. So why didn't it go off?! I have no clue, but now I am mad, grumpy, rushing. This is not how the second day is supposed to go here.

I rushed over to my closet after seeing that it was now eight-thirty-two in the morning. I picked out the first cute outfit I saw, not really seeing what it is, more or less just putting it on after seeing if it matched. It may not have been completely matching, but they were at least somewhat close to it.

I threw it on quickly and brushed my hair while trying to find something to eat. I rushed over to my purse and grabbed another granola bar just like yesterday and went to eat it. I probably looked like a pig, but no one was watching, so I really couldn't care less eating was eating, food was food, it is all the same, only this way it gets done faster.

It is a good thing that I decided to take a shower when I woke up at like one in this morning and couldn't fall right back asleep. I definitely would NOT have the time to do that now. My hair was now fully brushed, and my food gone. I quickly brushed my teeth, following it up with some mouth wash to keep my teeth white.

I threw my hair up in a high ponytail to the back with my bangs on one side out, and on the other one short strand of hair that was curlier then the rest. It looked cute, and it took a very short amount of time to do. For that I was happy. I threw in just one pair of simple silver stud earrings and a matching belly button ring.

I clipped my necklace on around my neck. It was a nice silver one that hing down and had five charms on it, two on each side and one in the middle. The two on one side said _Faith_ and _Hope _and the two on the other side said _Love _and_ Laugh. _The last one, in the middle, said _Bella Swan _and on the back of that one it said _Beautiful Swan. _

My grandmother got it for me when I was a baby, before she died when I was only a little girl, no older than six years old, she told me to never forget that while I may have nice things and look pretty on the out side, that only gets you so far. She said, what makes the difference between you being pretty and you being beautiful, is how you act, and feel on the inside.

After having that little flash back, I grabbed a pair of nice looking flats that were rather pretty. It was then that I took in what I was wearing. A nice pair of Blue Jean shorts, some cream-colored flats with a little bow, and a cream-colored spaghetti strap shirt, that is ruffled at the top with a little circle in the center, then flows out in waves to the bottom.

I might get cold, I though so I went to look for a little jacket/sweater. After going through and finding an 09 Aeropostale black jacket with a furry hood, I grabbed it and threw it on. It fit rather well for something that I had gotten when I was only 16 and now 19, I was shocked to say the least. As soon as I was done, I ran over to the sink and started doing my make up.

Nothing much at all today, I put on a sweep of mascara to each eye, and the bottom lashes as well, and then ran some lip-gloss that was almost translucent over my lips after putting on some chap-stick. I ran over and grabbed all of my bags, making sure I have everything I need. I went through all of my bags checking for everything.

I then ran over to my night stand, grabbing my keys, my phone, and some sun glasses. I threw everything in the bag except for my phone, which was still in my hand. It was silent in the halls. Was no one up? Or were they all in class? I think the second one sounds more logical. I mean they should all be in class, gone, getting ready for class, or asleep.

I was walking down the hall, and still no one was out. I saw a few class rooms with lights turned off, some turned on. It was like a dead house, every body and every thing was still. This is not normal. People should be in class, teachers teaching, students making bored faces.

I got paranoid, so I went to the little room on my floor, it was not really a room. More or less a foyer. It had two elevators, and one set of stairs. I decided to take the stairs. I have watched enough scary movies where the people are choosing between elevators and stairs, to know to take the stairs. I bolted up them and then turned down the hall way to my class.

I started running over to the class room, only to find out it is locked. The lights are all off, and no one is inside. Weird. Wait! We started school on a Friday and that was yesterday. GREAT, just Wonderful! I am up at 8-god damn-thirty in the morning and I don not even have school today. Ugh, this is just Perfect!

This is so stupid. Why am I so stupid, I don't know. I walked or more like sulked back to my dorm room. All the way down the stairs and into my room. I don't know why I took the stairs though... Oh well, I went straight to my bed, threw everything on the floor, and fell asleep with my phone in my but pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella- So Maggie is gone again?**

**Me- Yup, she went back to your owner, Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella- Okay.**

**Me- Oh, and you are in for a change. You can surf!**

**Bella- Yay.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~C.M.**

When I finally woke up again it was two in the after noon and all the girls were gone.. somewhere unknown to me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked for messages and calls. None. Not even one from my mom, dad, or daddy. I decided that I was going to ask that girl. So I texted Maggie and asked where she was at. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself. I was all ready, and still looked good except for my hair.

It was so messy it looked like someone had put a tornado on my bed and let it tear me all up. It was bad and I could have sworn that I was not myself, but someone else was in front of me playing as my reflection, but I have proof that it was, in fact myself. Because of the make-up that was perfectly fixed, and the really cute dimples that are always on my face when I smile.

I got a brush and quickly I began to fix my hair the same way as it was before I had fallen asleep, and then redid my lip-gloss and mascara, also adding some eyeliner. Once I looked good to go out, I grabbed my purse. I dug through my school bag and got my sunglasses and keys. Maggie texted back and said that she was out with some guy that she met.

I didn't know if I should believe her or not. I mean it seems like it would be normal coming from her, but she isn't normally this.. distant. I am not very reliant on her, but it is different. She was normally out with guys, but I would be with her. Oh well, I can go by myself somewhere.

I told her okay and was about to go out to my car. I had no idea where I could go though, I don't know where anything is in this place. I decided that I could go to the beach. So I had to change my attire. Change it totally. I went into my closet once again and searched through all the stuff in it. I was not going to struggle to find a cute top, only a swimsuit and shorts. I also took of all my jewelry except for my belly button studded ring and my two earrings.

I looked for a swimsuit that would compliment my shape, hair, and everything else, then I would also need a pair of Blue Jean booty shorts. I picked an amazingly cute Forever 21 bikini and a pair of Aeropostal shorts. The bikini was all light pink. I love pink, if it isn't already obvious, but some times it gets old, so I will not wear pink sunglasses, to much pink, especially when it doesn't match, looks tacky.

On the bottoms, at the top of it, they had four rows of pink ruffles all they way around. On the top piece it was all strapless all the way around and it had pink rose shaped fabric in the same color along the top of each front side. Then it has little creases on the very side of it, and going into the middle. It had a little bow going around the middle and it is left hanging a bit.

The shorts are just under my but and have rips in the front of them. They are dark wash shorts that are fringed at the hemlines. They also fade lighter as they go down loser to the bottom. They have two big blue bows on each pocket. It was all in all cute. And the hair mixed with it was adorable.

I grabbed a beach bag and went to get my wallet. I put my phone in my pocket, and my sunglasses on my head. Then I put my wallet and two towels in my bag. I decided to wear some other sunglasses than I usually do, I wore a pair of butterfly sunglasses that were white framed with pink rhinestones and black lenses.

Then I picked out my shoes. I took off the other shoes and then remembered that I had painted my toes hot pink in a french manicure style, to match my real french manicure with pink and glitter tips. So I wanted to have shoes that showed off my nails. I got a pair of pink flip-flops with whitish/tan pearls making up the straps. They were cute, so I put them on.

I went and got two water bottles out of my mini fridge and got a bag of Barbeque chips and two granola bars. I walked out to my car after double checking that I have everything in my bag. I started it and turned on the G.P.S and typed in the name of a surfing store I found in the telephone book.

When I got there, I immediately went in and knew what I was looking for. My mom had let me get surfing lessons, and I loved it. I eventually even got in competitions and was a natural. I looked for a shortboard, surfboard. I went for a 5 1/2' inch board. When I found a cute body glove board, I bought it and went out to the car.

It was pink, naturally, and had blood red swirls on it. I loved it, and was going to have so much fun surfing by myself today. No one to interrupt me, just having fun and getting a tan. I loved the idea, so I pulled out and started to find my way to the beach with all of my stuff. I texted Maggie telling her that I was going out and would be back later, to which she replied with and okay have fun. So, I let her be and started to find a place to park at the almost empty beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella- Do I actually surf in this chapter?**

**Me- Yes.**

**Bella- Good, I wouldn't want to have to tell Stephanie on you.**

**Me- Yeah, Stephanie this, Stephanie that, you are in this chappy okay?!**

**Bella- Okay!**

**I have gotten another review and it is very helpful so I would like to say thank you, also here is my reply. To ****IndigoStoryFairy's review.**

_Don't get me wrong, your writing style on its own is okay, but I'm not so sure about some of the other things._  
_To start, Bella appears to be really materialistic, and you've given her EVERYTHING, she's rich, she's valedictorian (or, was) she has a car, a perfect best friend and she's going to stanford. She's also skinny, modest and a published author. Not to mention the amount of time she goes on about her clothes, or the way it mentions in the summary that she has three guys and a teacher all hitting on her. Also, her tone is nothing like a college girl, it's more High School in its maturity. Trust me, I hear High School maturity all the time, it drives me half insane. I think what you need to do is put this through the Mary Sue litmus test. I think it's a little too harsh, however it'll help you to make these characters more realistic_  
_XXIndigoStoryFairy_

**I would first like to say thank you, and I can see where you are coming from. I see that Bella is materialistic and I get it. But, as I said for another review, the story will change-up some as it progresses. Bella isn't really what she is in the beginning. And she does act like more of a high schooler, but she really can't help it. She is smart and her parents do have a lot of money, but she spend it on more than clothes. Maggie is not really the same and she is not... perfect or sweet, it is just an act, and it will be proven in later chapters. Thank you, and I hope you will read more of the story because it will get better.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*C.M*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Welcome to Newport Beach California! The sign read. This is the place that I have always dreamed about going to. Lucky for me, I get to come here! And it isn't a busy day because most people are at work, or out getting more dorm room furniture and such, plus it is mid-after noon, like

So, after I had found a spot, grabbed my surfboard and beach bag, I got out of the car. I didn't buy surfing wear because you can surf just fine with out it. Also it is heavy, itchy, and uncomfortable. So I stuck to my bikini. I walked over to a completely empty spot on the beach and set all of my stuff down.

I spread out one towel, it was my HUGE towel that was seven feet long, and three feet wide. The size of two towels combined into one. Then I went digging through my whole bag rummaging for my other normal sized towel. After I found it, I set it down at the head of the other towel.

Then I went through it again. I passed up my wallet, the snacks, the water, and my phone that I had thrown in there, then I found what I was looking for. Some SPF 30 sunscreen. I want to get a tan, but not burned. I don't get burned easily, but it can still happen.

I sprayed it out of the convenient spray bottle all over my legs, tummy, around my bikini so I could get a nice tan line, and on my back. Then I sprayed some on my hand and rubbed my hands together. I spread that all over my ears and face. I heard some wolf whistles but ignored them.

Then I grabbed my surf board, and ran through the sand out to the water. Once I was in the water, I waded out to the deeper part. Surfing is really good here, lots of waves that are big. I got on my board and paddled out further. Once I was out there, I waited until a big wave came. It wasn't the biggest, but still pretty big 8 feet tall maybe.

I pulled my self up to standing place and turned the board. I was having fun, going up and down back and forth on multiple waves, falling sometimes not falling, it was fun. I went back over to my spot on the beach, ringing my hair out. I grabbed my water bottle and drank some, then went back out.

There was another pretty big wave, about 9 or 10 feet tall. I rode out just in time to catch it. I had fun with that one, it was challenging, but fun. Then there was a really huge one coming. It had to be at least 13 feet tall. I was going to try, but might not make it. It was bigger than any other wave I have ever been on.

I was going to stand up when the wave came crashing down. No, this is not right, it shouldn't have been like this. I should have been able to ride it out, it feel to early. I got flipped off my board. I tried to get out of the water, but every time I tried it made it harder to breathe. I was struggling and moving around.

I noticed that I had a stabbing pain in my left leg like it was broken, as well as in my left wrist. I also had multiple bruises everywhere, and probably some broken ribs in my right side. I was getting dizzy. It took all of my strength to reach my arm up and touch my forehead and on the right side there was a deep cut. It reminded me of Harry Potter's scar, because it was shaped rather weirdly. And it doesn't help that my hair was the same color.

I finally just gave up, no one would notice, I would just go down, pass out, maybe even die. Who cares? No one. You know how in movies and books when you die you family and love of you life flashes through you mind. Yeah, not me. All I thought about was dad leaving me, daddy loving me, but not really caring, mom loving daddy more than me. Maggie always bossing me around, but making it unnoticeable, how she was always around, then not around any more.

I know it sounds like I am concited, but it is true. My life is perfect, but so not perfect either. I am not some spoiled rich kid with everything, my parents just want me to have all the things they never did. And if having a ton of money and clothes and shoes and jewlery and a car and everything pushed on me is what they want, then who am I to deny them?

After all, they did want a girl with blue eyes, blond hair, non-clumsiness, tan, sporty. I am the opposite. Brown eyes, mahogany hair, very clumsy, non-sporty, pale. The literal exact opposite. So, they can have another. They couldn't because I took up to much money. I heard them saying so. I cost to much, so they can't have the child they want.

I was loosing my breath, now I am freezing. In my bikini it is not that warm, not whenever it barley covers anything up at all. I am either going to die of not breathing, or die of being to cold. One or the other. Either way, everyone will be happier. I love you mom, dad, daddy, Maggie, and all the other people in my family.

No, that sounds to cliche. Not using that line ever again. I thought to myself before my mind chose a more practical way of dying. I lost my breath and just sort of started floating, not hearing anything anymore. I remember something hard hitting me in the right side of my body which is where the ribs are broke. I tried to scream but nothing came out. It was over now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Carlisle- I helped Bella! I am awesome!**

**Maggie- Yeah, well I am back!**

**Alice- BOOO NO MAGGIE!**

**Maggie- Shut up, Stephanie likes me better!**

**Alice- Nu uh! Even Emma likes me better!**

**Me- Whatever, Stephanie owns all of you lets get this started!**

**I know that in this chapter it is going to be rushed a bit, but it is still really good and doesn't reveal to much so it is still fine. I am writing this on an airplane so... Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*C.M*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep..., _I heard a constant beeping sound coming from somewhere. It seems to loud and constant to be an alarm. Where am I at? What time is it, what day is it, where am I at? A ton of questions flooded through my mind and I had no answer to any of them.

I tried to open my eyes, willing them to move even a tiny bit. I couldn't do it. Everything hurt, every inch of my body was hurting. And that was an understatement. I don't remember anything at all that could have gotten me hurt this badly.

The last thing I remember is being waking up at two o'clock in the after noon and going out to my car. Then driving somewhere. But I don't even remember where in the world it was. I kept hearing the beeping noise. Then I heard some one say _"Is she going to be okay Dr. Cullen?" _The voice was familiar. It sounded like it was distressed and sad. Maggie.

I tried once more to open my eyes. Once I couldn't do it, I tried to do anything at all, move my hand, my foot, my arm, my leg. Nothing. I tried to wiggle and all I felt was a sharp pain. I tried to force out a sound. All that came out was a very week moaning sound full of pain.

I heard foot steps getting closer. I flinched, then flinched again. The first time, now knowing that I was in a hospital and Dr. Cullen is not only a teacher, but a doctor. And the second time because of the first time flinching, it really hurt. So, after the second flinch which hurt worse, I settled for trying to scream, which didn't work and was once again almost soundless.

Dr. Cullen's voice floated to my ears. Then I felt a cold hand being wrapped around mine. I tried to jerk away, but my arm wouldn't move. _ "Don't worry Isabella, it is just me, Dr. Cullen. If you can hear me try to squeeze my hand."_ He said sweetly and I tried not to blush.

After successfully not blushing because of.. well... I really don't know why, I just know I didn't blush, I tried with all of my strength to just give a gentle squeeze. My hand wouldn't move. I stopped, counted to three, then squeezed with all of my might and felt my hand move a tiny bit.

I heard a pen click, and then the light scrawling of the pen moving on the paper. I tried to relax, but with everything hurting, it was nearly impossible. And then, I realized how bright it was. My eyes hurt from all of the light. I opened my mouth and spoke. _"Water, please?"_ It came out as a croaking sound.

I heard some more foot steps and then the bed I was in slowly was getting moved up. I tried not to gasp in pain. I was now sitting almost straight up parallel in the bed. Wait, ER room beds don't move up. Uh oh. I forced my eyes open and clamped them shut.

I asked them to turn off some lights, and it came out as 'Light.. off please', but even then, they understood and turned the lights off except for five lamps and the one window's blinds were shut. I opened my eyes slowly and took the water. I slowly took a sip.. two.. three.. and soon enough the whole cup was gone.

Dr. Cullen looked at me and smiled. "So Isabella, does anything hurt, anything feel bad?" He asked me. "Everything hurts, my stomach, my left leg, left wrist, the right side of my head." He nodded. "That should be normal. You need some more pain meds. You were pretty beaten up by that wave out there."

I looked confused and puzzled I guess because he answered with "Bella, do you not remember what happened?" I shook my head. "No, oh and call me Bella please." He nodded and began. He mumbled something then paused. He made a humming sound and made a face that only be described as a thinking face. Like he was trying to word something carefully.

_"You were walking out of your dorm room. Going somewhere, probably the beach. It wasn't hard to tell with the outfit you were wearing. Short shorts, tight swimsuit, sunglasses, keys, towels... It was pretty obvious. My children were also there. I asked them to watch out for you. Just top make sure you were okay while they were hunting. Edward can't hear you, so it was inconvenient for him and me to really. So he just watched you the whole time while you were surfing. Rosalie was taking his thoughts/images and putting them my mind while I was at work. You are an amazing surfer by the way. _

_Rose was watching you the whole time, until you went back to your spot. That is where she stopped., but you didn't. Luckily Edward was still watching. He saw you while you were going out onto the huge wave and he saw when you almost fell. He even catches when you did fall. Rose was taking to Emmett so she wasn't channeling anymore. Edward then showed her when you had been gone for a few minutes. Rose had Em and Jas finding you while she was channeling and Edward was watching. I was so worried and almost ran to you. They told me I would need to be there at the hospital with you when you came._

_So I was waiting until you got here, very impatiently I might add, and when Jasper came running in with you I was both worried and relived. You looked so terrible and get you were still,... you. I got on you right away. You were unconscious, you just work up today, been out for 4 says now. Edward was out of his mind, confused, saying he can't hear your thoughts. Jasper saying he couldn't fell your emotions, Alice said her visions were blurry, Rosalie said she couldn't channel to you, Emmett' s tracker wasn't working. I couldn't even see any of your bonds but the ones with my family and Maggie._

_We were all worried. Really mainly me though. I was so worried about you, I almost started to change you, thank whatever person that makes us happy our sad that I didn't. I think I finally see that there really is a God to help, make, break, any of that stuff happen for us. You are alive and healthy, that is all that matters." _ He said.

What just happened? I could have store he said hunting, mind reading, mind channeling, tracker, visions, seeing bonds between some one? I HAVE to be dreaming. "_No Isabella, you are not dreaming, you know this. You know what we are, for you are half of it, and Maggie told you when she found out for sure that we were." _ He said. I guess I did that thing where I thought I spoke in my head, but really didn't.

He really just said that though. Maggie hasn't told me anything since she said she was out with some random guy. Was she supposed to tell me something important? I really don't know if Dr. Cullen is telling the truth our out he just needs to be in the mental hospital, but he sounds serious. What is Maggie hiding from me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-**

**Maggie- Why am I the bad guy?**

** Me- You just are.**

**Maggie- You brat, I was the best friend ever!**

**Me- Mhhhmm...**

**Jacob- Where am I in all of this?**

**Me- Gone.**

**Jacob- I like our owner Stephanie better!**

**Okay, here thing are going to be cleared up a little. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. It may seem a bit rushed, but it will make sense.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* C.M. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Isabella, here is your medicine sweetheart." Dr. Cullen spoke waking me back up. I had passed out after he told me all of the stuff about visions, mind reading and all of that stuff last night. I took the medicine while he pumped something into the I.V. tube in my arm. He told me it wouldn't make me sleep, thank God, and that it was only for pain.

I don't like taking medicine, it makes me feel weak. But deep despite my hated of the stuff, I swallowed it without complaining out loud to him. After that he just sat in silence until I broke it out of curiosity. "What were you talking about saying that Maggie was supposed to tell me something?" He took a deep breath and deployed hard, his perfect skin wrinkling up.

"Bella, we.. we are vampires. And you are half vampire, half human. Called a hybrid. You stopped ageing at the age of 16. You may have still thought you were growing, but the only thing changing about you is you mental start of mind. You can learn so much, but you will never look different." What?!

"Umm... no, this isn't real. Vampires don't exist! Your messing with my mind. You.. You, You.. lying." No. "Isabella, I assure you, we are vampires. I am not lying." So this is real? Maggie never told me. How could she, I thought she was my... friend. "Okay, well you have to stay for three not days, but we will all be here. Except for Maggie. She ran away once Emmett told her I had to tell you." He said.

"Hey mom!" Screamed Ali as she walked in the door of the hospital room. Soon after Emmett following saying the same thing. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward came in slowly after. Smiling, but not over doing anything, just saying polite greetings. I looked to Dr. Cullen curiously. "There may be one thing I didn't exactly tell you, Bella," He paused, "You are my mate. Like a soul mate. Vampires only have one mate. They can't stand to be apart. Always very protective. Especially when they are hybrid females. Half human, vulnerable not as able to protect them selves. We love our mates. Even if they don't love us, or don't even know they have a mate."

Woah! Dr. Cutie Cullen, is...my mate. I am half vampire. I stay 17 years old forever! The Cullens are vampires. Maggie is a hybrid and never told me. Well, that is... interesting. " Do why did Ali and Emmy call me mom?" I asked. "Because, I changed all of them into vampires, so I am there venom dad. You are my mate/wife/girlfriend, so you would be their mother."

Huh, nice to know. So now I am their mother? Great...

** *~*~*~*~*C.M*~*~*~*~***

"Mom!" I groaned. It has been one week since the incident, and three days since I found out that the Cullen clan were vampires, I am a hybrid, and Carlisle is my mate. I have also found out a lot more. Like how Edward reads minds, Ali can see the future, Emmy can tracks people (or vampires/hybrids) down, Jazz can fell and manipulate people's emotions, Carlisle can see the bonds between people/families/groups, and I can gain anyone's power I come near, and then it strengthens it by about ten.

I have to say, the initial shock came to me, shopping with lots of denial, but I don't deny anything now. I talked to mom, daddy, and dad. They said they knew, and I was adopted. They never knew the actual parents, and frankly, I could care less. They said that they would always love me, but that since I know, and since I have one of the richest families in the world, they would 'back off'. Or in other words, disown me forever.

I don't care! I may be 16 forever, and even look 16 forever, but I am a mother (ha ha ha, not yet), and I have 5 children, three boys and two girls, ages 16, 17, 18, 19, and 19, I have a 23 year old hot as hell boyfriend/mate.

Ali is 16, Edward is 17, Rose is 18, and Jazz and Emmy are 19. Carlisle is 23. That is in physical age though. In human years, Carlisle is 337, Alice is 192, Jasper is 202, Edward is 111, Rosalie is 97, and Emmett is 86. In vampire years, Carlisle is 305, Alice is 176, Edward is 94, Rose is 79, Jasper is 183, and Emmett is 67.

And then there is me. Physically 16, Mentally 19, Human age of 19. I seem so young compared to Carlisle. 19 compared to 23. It is not that big of a difference. When ever Carlisle dresses like himself, and I dress like an actual 19/20 year old, we don't look that much different with age.

But, that doesn't happen often. Most of the time, I dress like my normal self, well my new normal self. After Maggie left, I wasn't obsessed with clothes. I love to shop, and talk about fashion with Ali. But I also like playing games with my boys, and fixing cars with Rose. I am not a tomboy or a girly girl.

I even like riding on motorcycles with Jazz. Carlisle doesn't think it is the safest, but I think that our is fun, and it makes me even more happy. If it makes me happy, then he will approve. He still has his opinions, but doesn't speak then as much on that topic. Especially not when he is driving in front of me.

I am laying in the Cullen house. I look up to see Emmy standing in front of me. "Yes, son?" I ask. Two can play at that game. He is unfazed by my calling him that. I am slowly accepting that I am their mother in a way. It is still weird, especially when it is Emmett. He is so huge and looks older then Carlisle at times. So for him to call me mom. Weird, right!

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with your children to an already night skating club for teens." He asked. That sounds fun. "Sure, it's your father going?" I asked him. "Nope, he has work. Sorry you can't get it on with him now mommy!" He said smirking at me. "Watch out boy or you will be grounded." I warned.

He laughed, and soon we were all piling into my car. The girls were in the front, me driving Rose in the passenger and Ali between us, and the guys in the back, Emmett sitting up on the corner of the door and the back hood Edward in the middle and Jasper on the other edge. We had Kiss You, by One Direction, blaring over the speakers as we peeled out of the drive way and into the road to the skating rink.

***~*~*~*~*C.M.*~*~*~*~***

"Rose! Ali!" I screamed over Justin Bieber booming out of the loud speakers above me. We were about to get a locker to put all of our stuff in when they disappeared. I turn around to see them with Emmy holding skates. Emmy gave me mine, while Rose gave Jazz his and Ali gave Eddie his.

After the lockers were full and we all had skates on, we were skating on to the floor. The song changed to Usher's song Scream. We were all having a great time and being a family together for the first time outside of the house and the hospital. It felt nice and I am happy I agreed to it.

Sure, Carlisle might not be herewith us, but from what I heard of all of their histories, they haven't ever had a real mother. None of them in their whole life. So I want to be there for them. Even if I am younger, I am still their sort of mom, and want to be there for them as one. I love this family already and I wouldn't want it differently. "Time for the challenges and races hour." The announcer spoke over the intercom. Here we go.

***~*~*~*~*C.M.*~*~*~*~***

"Emmett Cullen!" I screamed at him as I pointed to my feet, signaling for him to come here. He had NOT just done that. I was seething, and now all of the Cullen's were kicked out of Cali Skate, the skating rink. To say I was mad was the understatement of the year!

He went up to the desk, asked for everything on the menu, despite my dissaproval and the fact he can't even eat, then put it all onto every single table and went back I skating. Any time some note would go anywhere near it, he wold stop everything by screaming, then growling, then finally he dumped all of the food ont every person in the whole place.

"Moooom!" He whined. "Don't you dare mom me, you are in so much trouble right now!". I said to him. I am so happy they already think of me as their mom, but right now, I am just pissed off at my son, well pissed and embarrassed. "Now mom, is it really worth it to get all worked up?" He asked. I cut him off. "Would you rather me let your father handle you?" I asked. He flinched. "No mom," he said, " but I'm really sorry." He said.

If I wasn't So mad I might actually care, but right now, the Cullen name is an embarrassment in California. I pointed to the car, "We will talk in the car. And Emmett is not the only one in trouble. All of you are! No one is going to be an innocent here! In the car now!"

I was walking in between Emmett and Jasper with Alice in front of Jasper and Rosalie and Edward in front of me. Alice and Rosalie were like 10 feet in front of them and Edward was 20 feet in front of me. We were all just walking silently and just walking when Edward stopped.

"Edward wh-" "Mom!" He whisper screamed. "Stop talking, vampire!" He said. Uh oh! I am half human. They could eat me half way, then either kill me the rest of the way or let me change. This could either turn out fine, it turn out terrible. Either way, I just want to go home, and get my kids dealt with then see my boyfriend.

"Who are you and why are you on our land!". Rosalie screeched. A girl of about 20-21 came out of the woods. Even with the wy she looks, bloody ripped up clothes dirty muddy hair dirty face, she was beautiful. She has the adult looks while still youthful. I was jealous. I don't know why though because I know Carlisle is my mate, but she looks like she would fit with him better and like she would be a better mother than me to these children.

All of the sudden I am very insecure and I feel like an outcast. I am surrounded by beautiful vampires an I am a hybrid that isn't nearly as pretty as any of them. Jasper looked at me curiously, I just shrugged. I will tell him later. Hahaha! Oh well, no I really won't tell him anything.

"I am Esme Platt Evens, I am 17. I am sorry, truly, rate ally didn't know I was just going somewhere. I really don't know where. She is my mate! My mind screamed. Wait that wasn't my mind. That is what Edward thought and Rose channeled to all of us. He is my mate! That came from Esme. Oh great!


	11. Chapter 11

I am really sorry, but this story just had lost all interest to me. I have started to write my own story that is some what like twilight, and yet still my own. If anyone is interested in reading it, just let me know and I will try to post it. The story would be under Host. Our if anyone knows another website to post it on... Here is a short summary of the story.

Angel princesses Krystal-Pearls-Diamond, and Emerald-Sapphire-Diamond, are sent to Earth to inhabit such our injured human bodies. They are prepared for the Hosts to have terrible memories, but what the expense is worse. Along the way, they become popular, and they find their enemies, but what happens when their enemies are their assignments? You'll just have to read and find out more won't you...

If anyone wants to read it, just put it in a comment, or send me a P.M., either way works. Lots of Love, tree writer of Cullen Men. Also, one again I am so sorry to all of the faithful readers who have followed and favorited. I just don't find the encouragement to write this, also I have gotten pretty much everything I needed to about this story out. But, here is just a little follow up for it.

...

So, I am now living in the Cullen house, with my husband and mate and father to my two year old hybrid triplets, Rosie Grace, Renesmee Carlie, and Ally Marie. Also with my hybrid Twin boys Carlisle Edward, and Jasper Emmett who are both six now. They are so protective of the triplets. Oh, and also my other six children, Edward Cullen and his mate Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. All of them were so happy when I named my kids after them. Em, Eddie, and Jas are very very protective of the triplets also. But they are happy to get to play games and hunt and race with my boys. Ali and Rose love to do fashion shows with the girls, and Rose love to work on cars with the guys. All together my family came together greatly. I have finished college, and published three books, song with knowing a lot of stuff about how to home school my kids until high school. I only want to wait until then so they will have their other brothers and sisters with them...I still love my ome family to. I even used my fake mom and dad's names in one of my babies names. After having all five children plus my other six, oh and my oldest hybrid son who is 14, Jacob Phil, so after having 12 children plus Carlisle and me, or family is huge. But we will all stop adding soon, and by then it will be forever that we will live. Oh yeah, I forgot to say something. After giving birth to Jake, I was turned into a vampire. But my gift allows me to have children, only when I want them though, but either way, that gift was dirty of a curse, the twins weren't supposed to happen, much less the triplets. But, I got the process if taking away the baby maker, so I won't ever get pregnant again. At least my babies will stay babies for a long time. and they will stop adding at 17, which is one year older then me but... Yeah, my babies grow about five times slower than humans do, so I along with all of my other children, excluding the triplets, are happy about that, so no dating for any of them for a while. Oh dear l Lord I pray for the men that date my babies... One HUGE happy family... I love my life now!


End file.
